Meganekko Yui
by IMakedThese
Summary: AU. OOC. Yui Komori es una meganekko, introvertida y un poquitín yandere, que vive con su tutora legal desde que perdió a sus padres a los cuatro años. Desde el aniversario anterior de esto último, ha estado soñando con un chico en un cementerio. Basado en una historia que escribí hace años. Rated: T por las ideas yandere de Yui, y puede que después haya cosas gráficas.
1. Ch1: Sueño

**AU: Alternative Universe (Universo alterno) Dicese de esta fic que tiene a los personajes ****(algunos) pero no sigue la trama original del material base. Nomás aclaro.  
><strong>

**OOC: Lo diré de forma directa. Me cajetea la Yui original. Es demasiado frágil. La modifiqué un poquito aquí, espero que siga siendo agradable.**

**Lean y comenten... Y flameen si quieren, con algo tengo que calentar el agua pa´ los frijoles :3**

-¡…Espera!- Dijo, con una leve esperanza de que la escuchara -Espera… Por favor… ¿Quién… quien… eres?- Gritó casi sin aliento, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo estaba exhausto por la persecución que llevaba más de media hora, y por todo el cementerio.

El muchacho pelirrojo se detuvo en ese momento, frente al mausoleo central, la miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, y lanzó su respuesta de siempre

-Aún no es tiempo para ti de saberlo. Pero créeme que el día casi ha llegado. Entonces te prometo que lo sabrás- Dicho esto, se volteó, se echó a correr y desapareció en las sombras. Entonces escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar que la llamaba…

Despertó en su habitación, todo era un sueño, repitiéndose cada noche desde hacía cuatro meses, el pasado aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Y desde que soñó con el por primera vez habían crecido su curiosidad, su fascinación y cierto sentimiento... ¡NO! por un sueño no se debe sentir nada, y ni hablar de enamorarse. Dudaba mucho tener la suerte de Pygmalion.  
>Aún despierta escuchó como la llamaban:<p>

-¡Yui!, despierta o no tendrás desayuno- Dijo la Sra. Beatrix, su tutora legal, desde la planta baja. Yui tomó sus lentes de su mesita de noche y se los puso.  
>-Si, Sra. Beatrix, gracias- Le respondió.<br>Se levantó, tomó su uniforme, consistente de unos zapatos negros, calcetas blancas, falda negra de tablones, blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello, y un saco del mismo color de la falda con el escudo de su escuela bordado en el costado izquierdo y el nombre *Yui Komori* del lado derecho, en letra blanca cursiva. Se puso todo, se trenzó su largo cabello rubio con un listón rojo en la punta y se miró en el espejo: "Tan pálida, bajita, flacucha, y patética como ayer" Pensó por un momento, luego soltó una risita para si misma "No, creo que hoy estoy particularmente pálida ¿Me estaré bañando en cloro?"

Bajó a desayunar.

-Al fin bajas, niña, creí que te habías perdido allá arriba. - Dijo Beatrix. Una mujer alta, de constitución media, con una belleza sencilla. Algo bastante ventajoso para una forense un poco polémica en permanente turno nocturno.  
>-Eh… Si señora.<br>-El cereal está en la mesa, sírvete y come rápido o no estarás lista-  
>-Si señora, gracias- Concluyó Yui, sacando un tazón del estante, se sirvió el cereal, la leche, y a punto de dar la primera cucharada, el claxon del autobús sonó a toda potencia.<br>"¡Genial! ¡Otro día, otro ayuno!" se dijo a sí misma, tomó su mochila y corrió al autobús.

Se subió y se dirigió a tomar asiento en la parte trasera. De camino, alguien le metió el pie. Terminó en el suelo y sus lentes salieron disparados. Cosas asi eran el pan de cada dia, desde que entro y decidió que no tenia que hablar con nadie si no quería; le habían aventado bolitas de papel, metido cosas en la mochila, firmado las libretas, pegado cosas en el pelo (un favorito, por eso aprendió las ventajas de amarrárselo) gritado groserías, y chiflado. La moda ahora era meter el pie. En ese momento sintió ganas de levantarse, tomar al chistosito por el cuello con un puño, bajarlo hasta tenerlo a los ojos y descargar el puño libre sobre su nariz hasta machacarle los sesos.

"¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?" Grito una voz dentro de ella "No eres un animal". No, no era un animal, y aun si lo fuera, hubiera sido el conejo más estúpidamente peludo y pequeño del mundo. Lloro una lagrima. Una lagrima de rabia e impotencia. Una lagrima de dolor y soledad. Y la lloro dentro de sí.

Hacía rato que las lagrimas de agua y sal se le habían agotado.

No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, pensaba que se había pasado la mitad del viaje tumbada en el suelo, pero al levantar la mirada reconoció las casas a dos cuadras de la suya. El camión no había dado la vuelta. No pudieron haber sido más de diez segundos. Busco sus lentes por el suelo, pero sin ellos realmente veía muy mal. Ya los buscaría al llegar, ahora lo importante era llegar hasta algún asiento vacío en una pieza, el cual terminó siendo el último. Se sentó, y sacó un libro de su mochila: _Juicio y sentimiento_; La trama era bastante simple, pero sabrosa, y admiraba el valor de Marianne para mostrar su amor y su pasión...Y al mismo tiempo podía identificarse con el punto de vista de Elinor ¡Inventarse un compromiso! ¡Ni siquiera ha de haber sabido lo que era amar! Pero bueno, ella tampoco tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema del amor. Nunca había besado a un chico, nunca se entero de que le hubiera gustado a un chico, ni realmente había gustado de nadie, ni hablaba de esas cosas con Beatrix (de hecho le llamaba señora por costumbre, pero que supiera Beatrix nunca se caso) todo lo que sabía del amor, lo había aprendido en libros, en películas, y en conversaciones en el baño que no podía evitar oír. Pero si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho. Tampoco le gustaba recordar que jamás había amado, y que probablemente jamás amaría.  
>Pero el mundo se lo recordaba todos los días<p>

Al llegar, y cuando todos estaban bajando, Yui buscó sus lentes. Estaban justo al lado de ella. Alineados perfectamente a su pierna, pero sin tocarla. No estaban rotos ni raspados, hasta estaban limpios. Se extrañó, pero sintiendo mas gratitud, olvidó el asunto al llegar a su salón.

Tenían este ridículo sistema de "faltas" que daba el profesor cada vez que consideraba que las acciones de un estudiante eran indisciplinadas. Tres faltas le ganaban al estudiante un viaje a la dirección, una nota que debía volver firmada por los padres, y sucesivamente el regreso a casa por el resto del día. Tres de estos viajes con reporte ameritaban una suspensión de 3 días. Y tres suspensiones, la expulsión del instituto. Yui entendía un error fatal con este sistema. Era básicamente un rollo mundial para poner todo en manos del profesor, y al estudiante nunca se le pedía opinión, es decir, si al profesor se le pegaba nadie duraba más de un mes.

Y también tenían esa obsesión enfermiza por el numero 3. Eso no era normal.

Pues bien, el resto del dia no fue miel sobre hojuelas. Yui recibió dos faltas antes de sentarse: Una por llegar después del margen de cinco minutos y otra por entrar sin pedir permiso. Se sentó sin protestar. La chica que se sentaba atrás de ella, una chica de tetas grandes, pocas luces y clítoris hiperactivo, llamada Yukiyo Zazakusa, decidió que no quería tenerla al frente.

-Eh, tú, huérfana, ¿te molesta que te llame huérfana? Porque eso eres, ¿o no? Nada más que una huérfana

-Basta- susurró como respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Pero ya te lo dije, eso eres.

-Dije que basta- Volvió a susurrar. Cualquier otro dia hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarla hablar. Era una ofensa de lo mas tonta ¿Y que si era huérfana? Pero hoy ya estaba bastante cabreada.

-¿Qué pasa, huerfanita inútil? ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a tus padres? Ah...lo olvidé. Están muertos, y tú sola

-¡BASTA!- Gritó, desesperada por callarla a cualquier costo.

-¡No, basta de ti, Komori! Zazakusa no te ha hecho nada, y tú la estás molestando- Intervino el profesor Mosuke fijando la mirada en el escote de Yukiyo -A la dirección, ¡Fue tu tercera falta!- Lanzó su sentencia, sin dar oportunidad a Yui de defenderse. Yukiyo no hizo nada más que tirar una risita irritante ¡Cómo le gustaría arrancarle cada uno de los dientes de su linda sonrisa!

Así era su vida, no lo que todos soñamos, pero gracias al programa de tutoría tenía techo y 3 comidas al día garantizadas hasta la mayoría de edad, así que no podía quejarse. Además Beatrix no era mala, y aunque pedía que le hablara de usted, se querían. Era la persona a la que más confianza le tenía, y al parecer la única que se preocupaba por ella.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo. De camino a casa se le antojó detenerse un momento en el parque a continuar su libro. Estaba nublado y fresco, el pasto estaba húmedo y todo se veía hermoso. Se sentó en los escalones de un grande y viejo quiosco de madera, pues amenazaba la lluvia, y abrió el libro donde se había quedado. Pero no pudo concentrarse. Estaba cansada, y este clima le daba mucho sueño. No aguanto ni cinco minutos antes de sucumbir.

Y ahí están de nuevo, Yui está en aquel frío y oscuro cementerio, y la obsesión de sus sueños frente a ella. Comienza la persecución, el se arranca repentinamente, ella lo sigue, dan vuelta en una tumba y saltan entre las lápidas gemelas, todo dura el mismo tiempo que siempre, y como siempre ella le dice

-Espera, por favor ¿Quién eres?

El chico se detiene, y se voltea. Pero esta vez tiene un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Y una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Casi…- Le dice. Y luego sigue su camino.

Cuando Yui despertó, ya estaba oscureciendo. ¿Qué horas serian? Yui no usaba celular, ni reloj, y siempre acababa perdiendo lo que Beatrix le comprara. La mujer se rindió el año pasado, alrededor del decimo elecrónico perdido. Las campanas de la parroquia estaban llamando a misa. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis. Luego una breve pausa. Después una sola campanada. Llamaban a misa de seis, pero era la primera llamada. Eran las cinco y media. Se puso en marcha.

Al llegar a casa, Beatrix se dejo caer con una de regañíos que no tenia fin. Una que otra maldición escapó de su irritada boca. Resulta que habían llamado de la escuela para asegurarse que la nota llegara a donde debía llegar. Beatrix estaba furiosa. Pero realmente no le importó, no le importó nada de lo que pasó en todo el día, desde lo de los lentes no había dejado de pensar en su sueño, sentía que era una señal, que quizá algo iba a cambiar. Se pasó el resto del día en su habitación, terminó sus deberes y luego se quito los zapatos y el saco, y se tendió en su cama. Allí, quieta, se quedó pensando esa pregunta de todas las noches "¿Quién eres?" "¿Por qué me obsesiono contigo?" "¿De dónde te conocí?" Se quedó razonando, hasta quedarse dormida.

Y de nuevo el cementerio.

Y de nuevo el chico.

Y de nuevo la carrera.

Y de nuevo la pregunta

– ¿Quién eres?-

Pero ahora, ese nuevo brillo ha aumentado, y se ha vuelto una ansiedad que se le nota en su piel.

-Por fin Yui, has esperado mucho, pero hoy es el día.

_Hoy sabrás mi nombre._

Yui despertó de golpe, respirando profundamente, mientras pensaba "¿Será posible?" "¿De verdad hoy conoceré al bello chico que invade mis sueños?".

Pero se vio forzada a abandonar sus pensamientos, ya era el día siguiente, y por la hora que era probablemente tendría otro ayuno. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo, se vistió rápido, se peinó y bajó a desayunar. Para su sorpresa hoy tuvo un desayuno sin prisas, y justamente cuando hubo terminado su cereal, el claxon sonó, Yui salió, se subió y se sentó sin problemas. Todo indicaba una buena mañana. Hasta pudo continuar su lectura del día anterior.

En el salón todo era normal. Todos haciendo ruido hasta que llega el profesor. Sólo que hoy venía acompañado por...¡NO, no podía ser!. Era el...era...era...

-Sakamaki, este será tu salón. Todo el mundo, el es Ayato Sakamaki- Lo presentó Mosuke.


	2. Ch2: Realidad

**¡Gracias por sus reviews sobe la parte anterior! Que aunque fueron pocos (2 XD) fueron muy alentadores:**

**Arikado karma kun: Pues... Esto! :P No es muy impactante, pero la voy construyendo. Ojalá la disfrutes.**

**shina221002: Me dice síguela, pos la sigo :D De nuevo, estoy construyendo la trama. Espero la disfrutes :3**

**Sin más, la segunda parte. Denme sus reviews, me gusta oír de ustedes.**

**Flamers, bienvenidos. Que se vino una onda fría. **

No podía creerlo.

Ahí, frente a ella. Frente a todos. Como si su sueño hubiera cobrado vida. Como siempre le vió. Sus ojos de esmeralda, el cabello de fuego, y piel mas pálida que la de ella. Era el. Definitivamente era el muchacho del cementerio, en el uniforme de la escuela.

Por si fuera poco, este chico, Sakamaki, no desistía del contacto visual, con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa socarrona, como diciendo: "¿No estás feliz de verme?". Yui le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de todo, aún y con la confusión sí estaba feliz de verlo. Muy feliz.

Mosuke le indicó a Sakamaki su asiento, al lado de Yukiyo; de modo que quedaba atrás y a la derecha de Yui. En su sureste, por decirlo de otra forma.

Yui no se sorprendió de que, en menos de diez minutos, Yukiyo ya anduviera de nuevo en su noble misión de meterse hasta el fondo lo que se le atravesara. Quizá tampoco debió sorprenderle mucho que Sakamaki pareciera corresponder muy contento a la seducción de Yukiyo. Pero, la verdad, no se lo esperaba.

"Que hagan lo que quieran. Después de todo, Sakamaki podrá parecerse al chico del cementerio. Pero no es él. Ese chico no es real". Se dijo así misma. Entonces llegó el dolor de la decepción. Sabía que era estúpido y demencial que se decepcionara de Sakamaki por no cumplir las expectativas de una chica de la que no sabía nada hacía media hora. Pero la decepción de sí misma, de haber dejado llegar esa idea enfermiza tan lejos, la sentía muy justificada. Quería patearse, estrangularse, cachetearse... Se odiaba.

Todo el día siguió su curso, Yui fué de clase en clase, tomó sus apuntes, hizo y entregó sus trabajos. y salió a su hora, en dirección a casa. No sin antes notar a Sakamaki yéndose con Yukiyo, abrazándola por la cintura y apegándola a él... "¿Y qué si la abraza?, ese no es mi sueño, y mi sueño no es real" Se dijo, reteniendo una lagrima. Pero finalmente, la lágrima ganó y resbaló por su mejilla. Estaba segura que ya no tenía de esas. Se marchó a casa.

Ella era la única culpable. Tenía 16 años ¿Cómo pudo creer que su sueño simplemente se volvería realidad?. No, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un sueño? Sabía que eso sólo le causaría problemas. Que podría, incluso, acabar de enloquecerla. Pero no, no quiso pensar, sólo quiso sentir. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con su corazón roto ¡Por un maldito sueño, joder! Se sentía tan estúpida.

Solo le quedaban dos cosa por hacer: Olvidar este episodio y seguir con su vida.

Al llegar a casa, Beatrix notó su estado de depresión. Como la buena forense que era, tras varios casos de suicidio, aprendió que hablar podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- Yui oyó como Beatrix le preguntaba desde sus espaldas. Y abrió los ojos de par en par. Beatrix no era mala, pero tampoco se relacionaba mas allá de lo necesario. ¿Acaso estaría intentando abrir una brecha de comunicación más personal? ¿Después de tantos años?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser con un tema tan delicado y vergonzoso para ella?

No. Esto era importante. No se lo decía muy seguido, pero Yui quería a Beatrix y sabía que ella tambien la quería. Aunque fuera con esto, la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar por verguenza. Yui inhaló profundo. Esto no sería fácil de admitir.

-Es que... Desde el aniversario del asesinato de mis padres, he tenido...- Comenzó a responder, pero un pensamiento la detuvo ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Beatrix si le decía lo que pasó? ¿La creería loca? ¿La mandaría a terapia? Poco probable, pero posible, hablando de la forense.

-Con que eso es. Extrañas a tus padres.

¡Bendita forense despistada!

-¡S...si! Eso es.- Respondió, ni tarda ni perezosa.

Beatrix sintió pena. Sabía que fue la chica quien descubrió los cadáveres, y sólo tenía 4 años. Buscó que, lo que fuera a decir, tuviera el mayor tacto posible. Al menos, el mayor tacto que Beatrix pudiera tener:

-Yui, está bien recordarlos, y extrañarlos... Pero fue hace 12 años. Tienes una nueva vida. Debes seguir adelante.

-Si, tiene usted razón. Me esforzaré y seguiré adelante. Debo ir a mi cuarto... a hacer la tarea. Buenas tardes- Concluyó, y se escabulló escaleras arriba. Sin dejar hablar a Beatrix.

¡Bueno! Pues esa conversación no salió muy bien. Beatrix pensó en ir tras ella y decirle algo más, pero sintió que, incluso lo que le dijo, había estado de sobra ¿Quien era ella, una extraña bajo el mismo techo, para meterse entre una chica y su dolor por sus padres? ¿Padres que a ninguna persona deberían faltarle a esa edad? Porque la tenía a ella, pero ella no había podido ser una verdadera madre para Yui.

Además, Yui era una chica callada, pero fuerte e independiente. Cierto, había estado deprimida, pero por algo así, quizá hasta ella misma lo estaría. En cambio, cosas como chicos, la escuela y abuso escolar no habían podido con Yui; hasta donde ella sabía (no es como si le preguntara por cada cosa en su vida).

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero la admiraba y se enorgullecía de ella. Yui podía con esto.

En cuanto Yui cerró la puerta, se descalzó y se tiró en su cama. Tenía la mar de cosas en qué pensar. Se dejó llevar por sus ideas, de una en otra sin reflexionar ninguna realmente, y poco tiempo después cayó en lo brazos de Morfeo.

Y otra vez ese sueño.

Se miran unos momentos. Él se dispara a correr. Ella lo persigue. Saltan la tumba con un lirio y dan vuelta en las lápidas gemelas. Yui notó una tumba que no había visto antes, con la tierra removida. La lápida sólo tenía un copo de nieve tallado, sin nombres ni fechas. Pasan por monumentos y estatuas, y siguen así hasta llegar a ese mausoleo.

Entonces ella reacciona. Se para en seco:

-No... Ya no te perseguiré. Nunca te alcanzaré.

él también se frena, y reduce un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-Hoy yo te encontré a tí ¿O no?

-No eras tú. No podías ser tu...-Dijo, con la cabeza baja, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque esto es un sueño? Eso no lo hace menos real.

-Aunque fueras tú, no eres quien yo quiero que seas. No sería justo para nadie que siguiéramos con esto.- Dijo, volteando a la luna.

-Oh... ¿Porque me fui con ella? ¿Por como la abracé?- Al oír esto, Yui lo volteó a ver. Y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa socarrona y tono despectivo. La estaba provocando a propósito. -¿Sabes? No todo es siempre lo que parece.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Le dijo, en voz media y un poco temblorosa.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Sakamaki bajó la cabeza, y puso cara seria.

-Tenía sed.

Yui despertó de golpe, eran las 3: 47 a m.

Su sueño se volvía más confuso. Trató de sacarle sentido: Acababa de tener una conversación con Sakamaki en sueños. No. Acababa de tener un conversación con _su subconsciente_ en sueños, y aparentemente éste todavía creía que el era Sakamaki. Hasta ahí no había nada exageradamente raro. Pero ¿Sed?, ¿Se fué con Yukiyo porque tenía sed?. Eso sí que no tenía ningún sentido. Urgentemente debía desaparecer su sueño o la iba a enloquecer. No importaba la hora, tenía que contarle a Beatrix lo que realmente pasaba, ya. Y si la mandaba a terapia, mejor.

Salió corriendo de su cuarto y golpeó la puerta de su tutora. Pero, obviamente, a las tres de la mañana estaría dormida. Se arriesgó a entrar y que se molestara un poco por despertarla. Esto era importante. Por primera vez en muchos años, estaba realmente asustada. Ni siquiera con las pesadillas de los cadáveres de sus padres se sentían así. Ahora que el peligro era real, todo era peor.

Pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Beatrix no estaba en casa ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de que eterno turno nocturno de la forense? De verdad estaba muy agitada con todo este asunto. Trató de volver a dormir. No pudo, se quedó en vela el resto de la madrugada. Esperó a ver si llegaba Beatrix. Pasaba el tiempo y Yui seguía sola en casa. Dieron las 6, entraba a clases a las 8, y no había señal de la mujer. Lo cual no era nada nuevo, ni razón para estarla esperando como si fuera su marido. Necesitaba calmarse.

Necesitaba un baño

El vapor empañaba los espejos. El agua caliente y su jabón de flor de cerezo eran unas de las pocas cosas que de verdad disfrutaba de este mundo. Baños calientes con jabones relativamente caros, escuela privada, libros que no tenían más función que hacerle pasar el tiempo... Viéndolo de ese modo,

Beatrix la consentía bastante. Pero esto, ahorita, lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado no retenía el calor y un buen baño caliente podía hacer que se le olvidara el mundo entero. Sabía que no tenía tiempo ilimitado, pues el autobús pasaría a las siete y media, pero nadie la sacaría de ahí antes de una hora, o lo pagarían caro.

Los torturaría de mil formas. En sus más violentos pensamientos.

Al cerrar la llave, se sentía renacida. Tal era la magia del agua caliente y su jabón de flor de cerezo. ¿Y qué si tenía un sueño raro? Probablemente estaba estresada porque ciertas cosas en su vida no eran de lo mejor, pero no por eso iba a enloquecer ¿Y qué si Sakamaki era igualito a su sueño? Quizá ya lo había visto y sólo lo recordaba en sus sueños ¿Y qué si le gustaba su sueño? El chico estaba bueno, y ella era de carne ¿Y qué si Yukiyo se lo llevaba? La vieja tal vez vió cómo se miraban y simplemente vió una oportunidad para lastimarla ¿Y si a el le gustaba, qué? Era un hombre, y nada más. Y de esos había muchos. Se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua, y ahora que estaba más relajada, podía ver con claridad.

Se vistió. Se trenzó su largo cabello rubio con su listón rojo y se puso sus lentes. Era un nuevo día. Y se sentía como una mujer nueva.

Cuando fué a desayunar, Beatrix ya estaba en la cocina, aún con el uniforme de trabajo, pero se había quitado los zapatos y puesto unas pantuflas sobre las medias. Traía un té y un sándwich de queso, carnes frías y tomate.

-¿Desayunas?- Le dijo a la chica, con una sonrisa cansada, tendiéndole uno igual. Otro gesto cálido de la fría señora Beatrix. Mientras desayunaban, conversó un rato con Beatrix, quien le dijo algo sobre un caso que tuvo en esa madrugada, sobre una chica de su escuela. Al parecer la chica se cortó las venas después de que la abandonara su novio, o algo así. La verdad Yui no prestó mucha atención a la historia. No conocía a nadie de su escuela, así que no podría ser alguien a quien fuera a extrañar.

Desayunó tranquila, por segundo día seguido. También por segunda vez, disfrutó de una lectura tranquila en el autobús, sin nada que le provocara fantasear con desollamientos. Todo apuntaba a un buen día.

Al poco rato de entrar a su salón, llegó el profesor Mosuke, con una cara preocupada. Esto se veía cada vez mejor.

-Alumnos, lamento informar que la compañera Zazakusa no vendrá hoy... ni volverá. Su compañera ha fallecido. Fue encontrada muerta en su casa esta mañana...- Dijo, leyéndoles la escena del periódico que traía en manos. Pero Yui no estaba escuchando, estaba absorta en sus ideas.

Y esque no podía creerlo. Baño caliente. Desayunar conversando con Beatrix (¡Desayuno!). Viaje tranquilo. Mosuke sufriendo. La zorpila muerta... ¿Quién le podría haber dicho que este día sería tan bueno?

A la hora del receso, Yui decidió quedarse a seguir leyendo. No tenía razones para salir, y Marianne se acababa de enterar que Willoughby se casaba con otra. Estaba sacando el libro de su mochila cuando vió que Mosuke había dejado el periódico sobre su escritorio. Si nadie lo iba a leer ahorita, quizá sería bueno aprovechar para enterarse de los detalles.

Y hasta entonces lo entendió. Yukiyo fue el caso que Beatrix le relató esa mañana.

Vió por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movía por la puerta del salón. Volteó a ver, y ahí estaba Sakamaki. Mirándola descaradamente, y con su típica sonrisa. Yui iba a decir algo. Pero el chico le ganó, y se fué. Ella salió tras de él, pero ya no estaba.

Yui no pudo sacar a Yukiyo de su mente durante el resto de las clases. Algo no encajaba bien. Primero Yukiyo y Sakamaki se andan cogiendo con la mirada, luego se van juntos muy felices, y después hallan el cuerpo de Yukiyo, con las venas cortadas.

Yukiyo no era una suicida. O al menos no se mataría por algo así. Era un hecho conocido que esa mujer cambiaba de hombre como cambiaba de calzones. Y Sakamaki no le hubiera sido diferente al resto de la población masculina.

La historia no encajaba, y no es que le debiera mucho a la memoria de Yukiyo, pero tenía tiempo libre de sobra, y un misterio cerca mucho más interesante que el futuro de las hermanas Dashwood.

Y este misterio se envolvía alrededor del chico Sakamaki.

**Pues sip. Parte 2 **

**Actualizaré este relato lunes, jueves y sábados. Tengo cinco partes hasta ahora, y no creo que crezca mucho más, quizá un epílogo o algo así. Pero si no resulta muy odiado, habrá secuela, y probablemente tendrá más AU.**

**Sé que dice que hay romance, y no he puesto mucho romance. Habrá romance. Esque también tengo ideas para el misterio :P **


	3. Ch3: dis nigga

**Advertencia: el nombre de este capítulo hace referencia a un meme. Es un chiste, no se enojen.**

**Pero si quieren flamear, la onda fría no se ha ido (¿Seré maso?)**

**De reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Shina221002: Shinna-chii! Así es, está muerta. Y se quedará muerta. Porque la odio :3 La verdad, la hice para que fuera la típica zorra universalmente odiada, porque su único propósito en la historia era llamarse Yukiyo, dar problemas y morir. Y pues esta es la 3a parte.**

**Natsuki 1304: Es cierto, he sido muy dura con ella en esta historia. Pero quería demostrar que ella puede, y todos podemos, con problemas bastante duros. La cosa es amarse uno mismo y no acobardarse ni dejarse. Y lo prometido es deuda ;) Lovelywuvlyfluff. Lovelywuvlyfluff for everyone! :D**

**Y pues he aquí el tercer capítulo. Contiene más Ayato y menos Beatrix. De hecho, creo que contendrá menos y menos Beatrix, pero trataré de incluírla mas, porque me cae bien.**

**O no sé qué piensen. Deberían decirme que piensan. Deberían enviarme reviews y decirme qué les gusta. La buena comunicación es la base de toda relación, y si no me dicen lo que les gusta no sabré cómo complacerlos. Si, se lo que dije. No me retracto.**

Esperaría a la salida. Se quedaría esperando a que todos se fueran, y se aseguraría de no perder de vista a Sakamaki. No iba a ser muy difícil. Para cuando sonó el timbre, el chico estaba roncando, tendido en el pupitre. Que lo haga él y ni quién se entere, pero que lo haga Yui y no podría quitarse a Mosuke de encima por toda la semana.

Quedó vacío el salón. Sakamaki no despertaba, y no podía despertarlo sin llamar su atención. Yui tomó su mochila y acomodó sus cosas para pasar el tiempo. Pero cuando volteó a ver el pupitre de Sakamaki, estaba vacío. Ni siquiera lo oyó salir.

Soltó su mochila en el suelo y corrió a ver por la puerta. Lo buscó con la mirada por el patio. Tampoco fué muy difícil encontrarlo, su cabeza roja como el fuego resaltaba entre un montón de cabezas negras y castañas. Lo siguió al pasillo, y a las escaleras. Pero al llegar al pié de estas, en las puertas del sótano que la escuela había designado como biblioteca, Sakamaki había desaparecido de nuevo.  
>Simplemente vió al chico dar vuelta en las escaleras, y luego ya no estaba.<p>

-¿Se te ofrece algo, plana?- Dijo esa voz familiar, a sus espaldas. El corazón se le había saltado a la garganta del susto... ¿Acaso la llamó plana?

-Hola...¿Eres el chico nuevo, verdad? ¿Sakamaki?

-Así es. Tu seguro servidor Sakamaki Ayato. No te preocupes, plana, tendré indulgencia cotntigo. Pero espero no me des problemas.

Había hecho la típica presentación al revés. Y la había hecho así a propósito. A Yui no le gustaba nada esta actitud tan petulante que se cargaba Sakamaki ¿Conque muy chulito no? Tremendo cabronazo. Apenas se volteara le daría una linda patada donde no brilla el sol.

-Hehe. Si..- Trató de disimular. Todavía tenía que preguntarle ciertas cosas al señorito. -¿De casualidad no notaste algo extraño en Yukiyo ayer?

-Oh, si. Claro. La pobre estaba enferma. Al parecer sufría del Síndrome de CH

-¿Chédiak–Higashi?

-Clítoris hiperactivo.

Yui no pudo discimular la risa. Vale, por lo menos este chico no era un completo idiota.

-... No, no, me refería a lo que pasó. Algo que pudiera provocar...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El suicidio?

-Pues sí

-Ella no se mató. Fui yo. Yo la maté- Dijo con una calma y un cinismo casi aterradores. Lo miraba perpleja. Un fanfarrón engrído. Pero qué patético... Aunque Ted Bundy era un fanfarrón engreído, entre otras cosas.

"¡Y una mierda! Lo que este quiere es hacerse el malote, y nada más!"

¿Pero valdría la pena seguirle el juego? Es decir, quizá si seguían hablando podría sacarle algo.

-¿Pero... Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó con temor fingido. "¿Quieres drama? Puedo darte drama"

-Ya te lo había dicho: Tenía sed.

O...K, esa era una línea de lógica interesante. 'Tenía sed' es algo que dices cuando te tomaste el último vaso de leche la noche anterior, no cuando matas a una persona. Sin duda estaba frente a un loco.

Un momento...

-A ver, espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te ves sorprendida, plana ¿No te lo dije? Soy un vampiro.

Este chico estaba chalado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a correr escaleras arriba. ¡Mierda! Este no era un fanfarrón ególatra a lo Ted Bundy. Era un maldito demente obsesionado con los vampiros a lo Allan Menzies. ¿Y si de verdad estaba lo suficientemente convencido de ser un vampiro como para matar? ¿Y si en verdad había matado a Yukiyo? El orden de los hechos, y esa explicación bizarra de "tenía sed" encajaban bien con esta teoría ¿Pero sería eso razón suficiente para sospechar de él enserio?

¿Por qué no pudo conformarse con el drama de las hermanas Dashwood?

De repente, Yui sintió la cabeza ligera. Todo se empezó a mover en cámara lenta, y le faltaba el aire "Mareos no, no ahora, por favor". Tenía qué ponerse a salvo. Tenía qué decirle a alguien lo que acababa de oír de la boca del propio loco de Sakamaki. Pero nadie dijo que los mareos tuvieran consideración. Ya casi no podía oír. Todo se ponía más y más oscuro...

Justo antes de desvanecerse, alcanzó a ver a Sakamaki, justo al frente de ella, pero sus ojos, antes verde profundo, ahora eran de un verde inhumanamente claro. Y su boca dejaba al descubierto su blancos, largos y finísimos colmillos.

-Sé que estás confundida. Pero yo puedo explicártelo todo.- Oyó su voz. Muy a lo lejos.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama; arropada, en falda, blusa y calcetas. Se sentó a un costado de la cama, y notó que traía el cabello suelto y su trenza completamente deshecha. Volteó a ver su habitación, tratando de recordar como había llegado, sin éxito.

Vió el saco del uniforme colgado en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, sus zapatos a un lado de su cama, y sus lentes en su mesita de noche. Todo estaba donde siempre lo dejaba, pero no recordaba tampoco habérselos quitado, ni haberlos acomodado. Entonces notó un ardor en el cuello. Se tocó y sintió algo extraño, pero estaba muy aturdida como para identificarlo con el tacto. Se puso sus lentes y fué al baño a revisarse el cuello.

Era su listón rojo. Lo tenía amarrado al cuello, a modo de gargantilla, con el moño del lado izquierdo. Por debajo del moño, en la zona donde ardía, se alcanzaba a identificar piel amoratada. Se desató el listón, y en la zona del moretón tenía dos agujeritos diminutos, poco más grandes que picaduras de araña.

Se puso el lazo en el bolsillo de la blusa y regresó a su cuarto. Trató de recordar de nuevo cómo había llegado a casa, pero no había ningún recuerdo. Aunque sus instintos le gritaban la respuesta.

'Sakamaki'.

El cuarto estaba helado. Esto no era bueno. Ella necesitaba calor, no frío. La ventana estaba abierta y estaba entrando la lluvia, y un aire que cortaba la piel. Por eso no le gustaban las ventanas abatibles. Una vez que el seguro se arruinaba, ya no se podían mantener cerradas.

Caminó temblorosa hacia su ventana, y la cerró. Agarró su mochila, regresó a su cama y se volvió a hechar la cobija encima. Pero en cuanto abrió su mochilla, la ventana se abrió de golpe. ¡Pero qué fastidio! Resignada, se apartó la cobija y se levantó a cerrarla de nuevo.

Antes de que llegara, algo entró por la ventana, estrellándose contra el suelo. Era algo grande. No podía ver qué era, pues el cielo estaba muy oscurecido por las nubes de lluvia. Se acercó a prender la luz de su mesita de noche, y vió que era Sakamaki.

Estaba lleno de heridas. Todo su cuerpo estaba cortado, raspado o golpeado. Algunas llagas eran profundas. Traía los pantalones y la camisa de la escuela, pero estaban tan maltratados y ensangrentados que ya no le servirían de mucho. Estaba jadeando, y notoriamente agotado. Se veía que respiraba y gemía, pero no hacía nada por levantarse. Si no recibía atención médica, seguramente moriría.

Se veía bastante inofensivo, y si ni siquiera podía levantarse, probablemente lo era (por ahora). Se acercó un poco para verlo bien. A simple vista tenía sólo dos heridas de gravedad: Una en el área del omóplato y la otra en la parte inicial del muslo. Lo demás eran raspones, golpes y cortadas leves y medias. En teoría estaría bien por unas horas si se quedaba bocarriba como estaba, y no se movía. Acercó la mano para tocarle el hombro. Pero la mano de él fué más rápida.

-No me toques.

-Disculpa. Sólo quería ver si estabas consciente.

-Pues ya viste. Y pudiste haber preguntado.

-Disculpa.- Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. -Iré a buscar ayuda. No te...

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Gimió. Yui no se esperaba un gemido del señorito. -No salgas. Y no digas nada. Vengo huyendo, y así no llegaré lejos ¿No ves?

-No sabía que estabas huyendo- Cerró la puerta y regresó a su lado. -¿Y de quién?

-No es importante que lo sepas. Lo único que tienes que saber en que _Yo_ necesito escoderme.- Dijo, enfatizando el yo, como si al referirse a el fuera obvio que se hablaba de algo muy especial.

Definitivamente Yui pensaba que este era un chico especial, pero no en el buen sentido.

-Ajá y ¿Por qué vas a quedarte aquí? ¿Acaso la señora de la casa te ha dado permiso?

-No. Ni siquiera está aquí.- A pesar del dolor consiguió formar su sonrisa socarrona. -Estamos solos tu y yo, plana.

-Komori. Yui Komori. Si no empiezas a tratarme con respeto, y a responder a mis preguntas, te patearé. Y en estos momentos, hasta alguien de mi tamaño podría matarte a patadas.

Sakamaki se le quedó viendo unos instantes. Luego sonrió. Y luego rió abiertamete.

-Mátame.

Yui no se esperaba esto. Pero no era como si le molestara. Este chulo. Este desesperante egreído y fanfarrón. El chico con el que había soñado, y no resultó ser mas que un maldito demente que se creía vampiro.Y ahora estaba a su merced. Lo patearía. Lo golpearía. Lo cachetearía y lo volvería a patear.

Y entonces lo supo.

No le haría nada. No mientras estuviera así. No sería justo. Sería algo asqueroso.

-Lo sabía. Cobarde.

-No he dicho que no lo vaya a hacer.

-Pero es precisamente lo que acabas de pensar. No lo harás, Plana. Eres una maldita cobarde.

La habían atrapado. Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada que este lunático le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento de manera tan precisa. Pero no lo iba a dejar ver.

-Pues igual tengo qué pedir ayuda.

-Te dije que no.

-No vas a morirte en mi cuarto. No quiero estar lidiando con las consecuencias legales. Y no quiero a un extraño en mi casa

-Tsk. No moriré plana. Yo no podría morir de una manera tan deplorable.- De nuevo acentuando el yo. Yui no lo aguantaba. -Y a qué viene eso de extraño?. Nos conocemos desde hace meses ¿O no?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...

-¿Ya me creerás? ¿O es que te gustaría volver a ver mis colmillos? Anda, acércate. Me gustaría probarte de nuevo.- De nuevo esa sonrisa.

¿"Probarla de nuevo"? ¿Pero de qué hablaba? Justo acabó de pensar en eso, Sakamaki amplió su sonrisa y le eseñó los colmillos. Entonces los recordó, y esos ojos de un verde inhumano. Como reflejo, se llevó la mano al cuello, a los agujeritos amoratados. No... ¡Imposible!

-Cálmate. Ya he bebido bastante de tí... Por ahora. Quédate callada y sé buena. Para cuando amanezca me habré ido.

¿Podía confiar en él?

-Puedes hacer dos cosas. Salir y forzarme a huir, con lo cual me habrías matado. O confiar en mí

Yui respiró hondo. No lo delataría. No podía con la idea de sentenciarlo a morir. Ahorita no era un peligro. Y si, cuando se recuperara, la atacaba, ella gritaría y él estaría frito, así que seguía teniendo esa seguridad. Por esa noche, estaba segura.

-Bien, Sakamaki. Te dejo mi cama. Iré a la sala.

-No. Sospecharán.

-¿Quien? Tú lo dijiste, estamos solos. Y aunque llegue la señora Beatrix, probablemete asumirá...- El mundo se le volvía a poner negro. Pero sólo un instante. -Disculpa... Probablemente asumirá que me he quedado leyendo hasta tarde.

-Y probablemente tú te desmayes y te caigas por las escaleras. No seas terca.

-¿Y ahora te importo mucho?

-¿Te preocupas tan poco por tí misma?

-Pues acabo de aceptar pasar la noche en la misma habitación con un vampiro que me confesó un asesinato esta tarde. Pero no se preocupe _usted_. Ese mareo ha sido por el impacto de enterarme que eres un vampiro. Ya me he calmado.- Se sentía ridícula con sólo decirlo. Toda esta situación era demasiado irreal.

-No me culpes por eso. Tu problema es que no comes bien. Y eso ya lo traías desde hace meses.- En eso tenía razón. -Pues claro que tengo razón. Yo siempre tengo razón.

Ya no le molestó su forma tan engreída de hablar. Estaba demasiado concentrada e el hecho de que le podía leer el pensamiento. A todas horas. En cualquier parte.

-Así es. Y cualquier pensamiento. Como esos pensamientos violentos que tienes contra el que se atraviese en tu camino.- Dijo, viéndola a los ojos. Yui se sentía más y más acorralada -Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Yui. Ya te lo dije. No eres un animal.- La seguía viendo a los ojos, pero ya no sonreía, y ya no era una mirada de burla. Era más parecida a esas miradas que le dirijía Beatrix cuando le iba mal en algún examen.

-¿A caso tu...?

-Si. También puedo transmitirte pensamietos concretos.

Todos sus pensamientos. TODOS a la disposición de Sakamaki. No tedría realmete nunca un tiempo para ella. Ya nada en su mente era suyo. Su mente no era suya. Y por alguna razón esto era lo más aterrador de todo. Más que su fuerza, sus ojos, o incluso sus colmillos.

-Vayamos,a dormir Sakamaki.- Dijo, tapándose con la cobija hasta la cabeza. Sabía que la cobija no evitaría nada, pero no soportaba que la viera.

Esa noche no hubo sueño. Despertó a las 3:23 am. Intetó levantarse para lavarse la cara, pero tenía algo en la cintura que la retenía. Lo tocó, era un brazo frío y fuerte.

-Sa... Sakamaki...

-El suelo estaba demasiado duro. Y silencio, que quiero dormir.- Dijo, hundiendo su rostro en su pelo rubio. De nuevo desatado. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Sakamaki volviera a hablar. -... Si quieres privacidad, sal de la habitación. Mi telepatía no llega más lejos que eso.

Le había revelado una debilidad. El chulo Sakamaki Ayato le había revelado un punto débil. Y no era ninguna coincidencia que fuera justo lo que necesitaba oír. Sakamaki sabía lo mucho que le molestaba eso a Yui. No era que simplemente le hubiera revelado un punto débil. Más bien le había dado a ella una fortaleza.

No era el demente que ella pensaba. Era un vampiro, y había matado a Yukiyo. Pero si hubiera querido matarla a ella tambien, ya lo hubiera hecho. La ocasión no había faltado. Además, en su opinión personal, Yukiyo hacía un mayor bien a la comunidad así.  
>Iba a protestar de tener a un extraño en la cama, pero la verdad no se sentía incómoda con él al lado.<p>

Sería el irritante de Sakamaki, pero tambien era el hombre apuesto de ese sueño interminable, y ella era de carne; si el quería estar así, ella no se haría del rogar. Si le iba a estar leyendo la mente, no valía la pena fingir que no lo deseaba.

Yui se giró, y hundió su cara en el pecho desnudo de Sakamaki. Se había quitado la camisa sangrienta y desgarrada. Tenía unas pocas cicatrices y costras. Pero estaba casi totalmente recuperado.

-Eh, plana, no te he dicho que podías...

- Tú te lo buscaste. Y silencio, que quiero dormir.

Sakamaki rió para sí. Esta chica era la mar de divertida.  
>La acercó más a él, rodeándola con el antebrazo, con el codo en la espalda y la mano en la cabeza. Era suya, pues él era el único que podía entrar en sus sueños. Nadie más.<p>

Quizá no tenía que decirle la verdad, y así podría extender esa noche. Sólo un poco más.

**Y he aquí el tercer capítulo. Ahí está, ha llegado el romance, aunque sea el típico "tipo se mete a la cama de tipa, tipa despierta, no sepsos" pero me ENCANTA ese trope. No me arrepiento de nada!**

**Maté un misterio demasiado rápido, pero ¡Hey! Les he traído uno nuevo. Y aún quedan muchas dudas por responder, como ¿Ayato tiene la personalidad de un gato?**


	4. Ch 4: Takoyaki revelation

**Bienvenidos al capítulo cuatro. Se revela parte del misterio. Se acerca la historia más a su clímax. **

**Reviews del anterior:**

**Shina221002: Yo y mis expresiones españolas D: Lo sabrás pronto; más de lo que crees. Y si, esque realmente esas a nadie le caen bien, y nadie las extraña :3**

**Natsuki 1304: Pues ten mas lovelywuvlyfluff, enjoy! Y suerte, definitivamente. Buena o mala ahí si no sé :B**

** .miro: Dejemos que se forme el momento... ;) Y gracias. Aquí está la actualización**

**Gracias a las tres por sus reviews. Me motivan a seguir con esto. :´)**

Despertó otra vez en medio de la noche. Volteó a ver el reloj de su mesita de noche. 4:12 brillaba en azul fluorescente. No había pasado ni una hora desde que se había dormido en los brazos de Sakamaki.

Pero Sakamaki no estaba.

Le llegó una idea interesante, pero que le provocó un enorme vacío por dentro: ¿Y si todo fué un sueño? ¿Y si Sakamaki nunca estuvo en su cuarto?

Volteó a ver, buscando una prueba decisiva. Encontró varias. Las cobijas estaban revueltas donde Sakamaki había estado. El chico había dejado la camisa ensangrentada al lado de su cama. Había dejado una mancha de sangre en el rincón donde se quedó a curarse (iba a ser muy interesante explicarle esto a Beatrix, cuando lo descubriera tarde o temprano). Si dejaba rastros así a donde quiera que fuera, no duraría mucho escondido. Volteó a ver a la ventana, que daba golpecitos. El viento soplaba fuerte y luchaba por destarla de la atadura externa que, a todas luces, no pudo ser hecha si no por Sakamaki.

"Vale. Me has dejado un desastre. Pero si has logrado mantener cerrada esa bendita ventana, creo que puedo dejarlo pasar."

Tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche y fué al baño a mojarse la cara.  
>Cuando se secó y se puso los lentes, vió que había una nota en el espejo:<p>

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Necesitamos hablar.  
>Es importante.<br>Espera a que se vacíe la escuela, a la salida, y vé a la biblioteca.  
>Vé sola.<br>~Sakamaki.  
>Pdta: Trae takoyaki.<br>Suficiente.  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<p>

¡Maldito chulo engreído hijo de la gran...!

Se contuvo. Fué una tarea dura, pero se contuvo de no gritar a todo pulmón lo que pensaba del señorito. ¡Pero si se necesitaban tamaños! Mira que dejarle una nota y no decírselo a la cara, ordenando sin importarle su opinión. Y encima queria que le llevara takoyaki ¡De donde cojones esperaba que sacara el maldito takoyaki a las cuatro de la mañana!

...Maldijo su amor y dotes innatos para la cocina.

Beatrix volvió a casa exactamente a las 6:17. Para esta hora, Yui ya había preparado y empacado ingredientes para cuatro porciones de takoyaki, y entrado a la ducha. Para cuando salió, Beatrix se había ido a la cama, pero le había dejado un huevo frito y un pan tostado. Se sirvió leche y se sentó a la mesa. Pero apenas iba a la mitad, cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a su casa, y sonó el claxon.

Bueno, por lo menos hoy no iba con el estómago completamente vacío.

Sakamaki llegó directo a la biblioteca, y se escondió ahí todo el día. No tuvo qué hacer mucho. Nadie entraba a la biblioteca de la escuela, salvo la bibliotecaria, y esa anciana no pasaba de su escritorio jamás. Las clases eran una pérdida de tiempo. La escuela era una pérdida de tiempo. Año tras año repetían la misma basura que no servía de nada en el mundo real. Y hoy no iba a soportar eso. Tenía cosas en qué pensar. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde la salida, y el salón estaba completamente vacío y en silencio. Yui tomó su pesada mochila, cargada de takoyaki, y salió a ver el patio. Quedaban unas escazas quince personas esparcidas por aquí y ahí. Se dirijió directamente al salon del taller de cocina. A esas horas estaría vacío y abierto a cualquier estudiante.

Había pasado una hora desde que tocó el timbre de salida. Sakamaki intentaba no verse nervioso. La biblioteca, y la escuela por lo que alcanzaba a ver, se habían vaciado casi por completo. Yui llegaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Porque quizá no fuera bueno soltarle todo sin pensar. Sin duda, su crimen sí que se lo confesaría. Si no, corría el riezgo de que le llegara por boca de otro, y muchas cosas podían salir mal. Definitivamente, esa parte no podía evitarse.

¿Pero qué había de lo otro? ¿De lo referente a la propia Yui? Eso a él no le afectaba en nada. Pero a ella sí. Para ella esa información podría marcar LA diferencia en su vida. Y, con ciertas precauciones, ella podía vivir toda su vida sin llegar a saberlo. Siendo por siempre Yui Komori, la plana cuatro ojos más sarcástica, más linda y, sobre todo, más divertida del mundo.

¿Sería feliz así?

"Ojalá no haya olvidado el takoyaki. Me hará falta" Pensó

Cuando Yui entró a la biblioteca, vió a la bibliotecaria embobada en su televisor portátil, y al fondo, a Sakamaki. El vampiro estaba de pié, viéndola sin decirle nada. Y no estaba sonriendo.

¿Pero qué rayos iba a decirle que hasta había dejado de sonreír?

Ya había pasado el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, quien al parecer no se dió cuenta, y estaba a medio metro de Sakamaki. Mil opciones pasaron por su mente en un segundo ¿Estaba Sakamaki en problemas? ¿Sería por lo de ayer? ¿Lo habían atrapado, fuera quien fuera? ¿O acaso tendría que ver con lo de la noche? No iría a declararle su amor ahorita ¿O si?

-¡Oh, carajo no! ¡Joder, plana! ¿Pero cómo piensas que yo...? ¡ACK! ¡Esto es serio!- De alguna manera, consiguió ponerlo mas nervioso.

-Vale ¿Entonces por qué tan nervioso?

-Siéntate, Yui. Primero lo importante.- Dijo con rostro de lo más serio, ofreciéndole una silla. Y además la había llamado por su nombre ¿A qué venía tanta formalidad? ¿Que era eso de lo importante?

-¿Trajiste el takoyaki?

-¿Qu...Que?- Fué todo lo que atinó a decir. ¿Takoyaki? ¿Eso era lo importante? ¿Acaso toda esta payasada era para conseguir comida? Como fuera así, dedicaría el resto de su vida a descubrir cómo matar y revivir a un vampiro a placer.

-Creí haberte dicho que no eres un animal, Yui.

-Conque me has leído de nuevo. Ya ¿Pues bien? ¿Estoy aquí sólo para entregarte la comida? ¿O vamos a hablar?

-¿Lo trajiste?

Yui estaba que hechaba chispas. No podía creerlo. En serio la había citado sólo para sacarle comida. Se puso de pié, sacó el bento de la mochila y lo soltó en la mesa, con desdén. Su mirada sombría hubiera atemorizado a cualquiera.

A cualquiera, menos a Sakamaki. El chulo de Sakamaki. El condenado, maldito, y asqueroso manipulador chulo de Sakamaki. Ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Confiadamente abrió la caja de laca negra con estampado de flores rosas, tomó uno de los pinchos, apuñaló una bolita y la desapareció en su linda boquita.

-¡Oye! ¡Está bueno! ¿Lo has preparado todo tu sola?

-¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA GRAN...!

-Shh. Esto es una biblioteca.

-Pues con su permiso, me largo.- Yui dió media vuelta y se enfiló hacia la puerta de salida. Pero, de nuevo, Sakamaki fué más rápido. Se puso de pié ya cogió de la muñeca.

-¡Pero tu no aguantas una simple broma! Claro que vamos a hablar, Yui. Pero no es un tema sencillo. Sólo quería relajar un poco el ambiente.

Sakamaki no la dejaría marchar. Yui respiró hondo y se relajó. Le arrancaría los colmillos otro día.

-Ya. También podías relajar el ambiente sin ser tan irritante.

-¿Quieres dejar esta tontería de lado por diez minutos? Estoy tratando de decirte algo.

-Vale, vale. Y de qué se trata.

-Entiendo que dudas de la veracidad de todo esto. No dudes, tus sueños son reales- Empezó a explicarle.

-¿Pero cómo saliste de ellos? ¿Y por qué?

-Yo no salí de ellos. Entré en ellos. Con un poco de tu ayuda

-¿Cómo?.

-¿Recuerdas el aniversario anterior de tus padres? Fué un día lluvioso, y fuiste a limpiar sus tumbas. Ese día me viste de reojo, y tu subconsciente grabó mi imagen. Fue así como entré en tus sueños

-Pero lo único que se grabó fue tu imagen. No tu persona.

-La imagen es algo curioso para mi gente, lo que nos impide reflejarnos en un espejo, nos permite viajar de una nueva manera.- Yui no tuvo más opción que creerle, pero no fue nada fácil. Dejó su lógica de lado y siguió con las preguntas.

-¿Y por que decidiste entrar en mis sueños?

-Tengo un tiempo vigilándote Yui, y quería que me reconocieras al vernos.

-¿Sabías dónde estudiaba?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

Vampiro. Telépata. Tenía qué recordarlo.

-¿Y desde cuándo...

-¿Te vigilo? He cuidado de ti desde la muerte de tus padres. Y aunque tu mente consciente no recuerde esto, vi que en tu subconsciente aún quedan recuerdos de cómo cuidé de ti hasta que encontré a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo.

-¿La Sra. Beatrix?

-Así es. Pero aún así te seguí vigilando. No tengo nada en contra de esa buena mujer, pero no confío del todo en humanos que se ganan la vida analizando las sobras de mi cena. Eso no es normal.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?

-¿Tengo algo de malo?

-Pues no te veo con niños. Anda, sabes que no es eso. Sólo que no veo qué pintas en toda esta historia.- Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara. Viéndolo con sus enormes ojos rosados.  
>Sakamaki respiró profundo. Esos ojos lo hacían todo peor.<p>

-Yui, te voy a confesar algo de mí sumamente desagradable. Pero tengo qué decirtelo. Mejor yo que otro. Y antes de reaccionar, te pido que trates de entenderme. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Y en verdad estoy arrepentido. Entiendo si, después de hoy, ya no quieres volver a saber de mí. Te dejaré en paz, lo prometo. Pero por hoy, sólo por hoy, escúchame hasta el final. Es importante.

-Pero qué numerito el que te montas ¡A lo maduro! O te quitaré la comida.- Esa mirada pícara seguía en su rostro.

-Bien. Yo maté a tus padres.- Dijo Sakamaki, tan directamente como confesó el asesinato de Yukiyo. la mirada pícara de Yui se descompuso, y su cara se tornó llena de confusión.

-¿Que...qué me quieres decir? Eso fué hace doce años. Tú no podrías haber tenido mas de...

-Pero sí podría, Yui. Soy inmortal. El tiempo se ha congelado para mí.  
>Inmortal. Claro, era un vampiro. Ella le habría dado unos dieciocho como mucho. ¿Cuántos años tendría realmente? ¿150? ¿200? ¿500?<p>

-98, si tienes qué saberlo.- Sakmaki no perdía la calma. Ese tono tan relajado para decir esa clase de cosas le daba escalofríos.

-Pero ¿Por qué los mataste?

-En la noche anterior a la muerte de tus padres, yo me encontraba en un serio aprieto. Un tío mío me buscaba para matarme, y no tenía dónde esconderme. Desesperado, corrí a casa y entré al cuarto de mi hermano mayor. Es un maldito, pero siempre parece tener una solución para todo. Y yo necesitaba una solución desesperadamente. Le conté el asunto y aceptó ayudarme, sin hacer más preguntas.

-Pero yo no ayudo a los que no se ayudan.- Me dijo. Puso un vial con un líquido color hueso en mi mano. -Tómatelo. Lo he conseguido hace años en Venecia. Te hará más fuerte que él por un tiempo. Al menos tendrás una oportunidad.- No me lo pensé dos veces.

Desperté a la noche siguiente en mi habitación. Resultó que no era ningun potenciador. Era una droga desconocida, y decidió ver qué hacía conmigo. Me sentía débil, no tenía síntomas de cruda, pero mi sed estaba incontrolable... Sabía ya de sobra como saciarla, así que salí al parque y me oculté entre unos árboles. No sé realmente qué esperaba. Pero en cuanto los vi, mi sed me dominó...

Cuando volví a ser yo, vi lo que había hecho. Los cuerpos en el suelo, sus miradas de una muerte dolorosa, y todo lleno de sangre. Luego tras de mí apareció una niña con lentes y un hermoso vestido rojo. Eras tú.

Traté de huír. De esconderme. Pero tu llanto acusatorio me perseguía. Aún y cuando sabía que estaba tan lejos que era imposible oírte, te oía. Regresé por tí. Honestamente no sabía qué hacer, pero en cuanto te tuve en brazos, dejaste de llorar, así que te llevé a casa.

Sakamaki interrumpió su relato. Volteó a ver a Yui. Sus ojos rosas estaban empapados e hinchados. Había llorado desde que él mencionó a sus padres.

Ahora lo recordaba. Sakamaki estuvo cuidándola en su habitación el resto de la noche. O más bien, ella se la pasó en un rincón mientras él intentaba que se calmara un poco y se durmiera. Era un escenario horrible: Pedirle, con una sonrisa, que se duerma; cuando ella misma acababa de verlo desgarrando la carne de mamá y papá. Al día siguiente contactó con el programa de adopción del gobierno. De ahí en adelante Beatrix se hizo cargo de ella.

-¿Querías que te dejara a tu suerte?

Yui no dijo nada. Se levantó de su silla y salió. Quería alejarse de Sakamaki, de la excuela y de Beatrix. Y sólo dedicarse a pensar, sin que le leyeran la mente. Salió de la escuela, y emprendió el camino a casa.

Hasta ese momento, Yui tenía esos recuerdos disfrazados como un cuento infantil tan viejo que ya no recordaba dónde lo había oído. Pero en cierta forma, lo que Sakamaki acababa de confesar concordaba con ese cuento. Incluso le había enseñado el frasquito que le había dado su hermano. Le creía. Sin lugar a dudas.

Su hermano le había provocado perder el control. Entonces realmente no podía culpar al chico por el asesinato. Por otra parte, le habría gustado preguntarle unas cosas a este famoso hermano.

Estaba cansada, triste y confundida. Pero de cierta forma la consolaba no poder culpar a Sakamaki.

Llegó a su casa sin energías. La casa estaba sola. Subió a su habitación, se descalzó y se durmió.

Y estaba de nuevo en ese frío cementerio de la noche eterna. La gran luna llena sola en el cielo, deshaciendo todos los secretos de la noche.

Estan los dos, ella y Sakamaki, frente al mausoleo; a unos diez pasos de distancia entre sí. Sakamaki la mira unos momentos, con unos ojos que imploran algo desconocido, y se arranca a correr al otro lado.

Ella lo persigue.

-¿Eres feliz? ¿Quieres que te deje a tu suerte? ¿O quieres que la cambie?

Yui se detuvo, y repasó la pregunta en su cabeza "¿Quieres que te deje a tu suerte?". Le había preguntado algo parecido en la tarde ¿Qué significaba esto?

Adelante, Sakamaki se alejaba más y más.

Despertó de golpe, al oír cómo la atadura de las ventanas que Sakamaki había hecho reventaba. Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par. Iba a levantarse a cerrarlas, pero la escena de ayer se repitió.  
>Sakamaki estaba hecho un ovillo en el rincón de ayer. De nuevo estaba hecho garras. Tenía un hombro dislocado y una pierna rajada. Ambos izquierdos.<p>

-Sakamaki...

-Hola, plana. Necesito esconderme de nuevo.- Le dijo, con su sonrisa socarrona. Pero el dolor se notaba en su voz.

-¿Tampoco hoy me dejarás pedir ayuda?

-¿Acaso quieres vengarte por tus padres y matarme?

-No te culpo por eso, Sakamaki.

-Entonces, duérmete y déjame recuperarme.

Yui pensó en decirle algo. Pero los dos estaban demasiado agotados para eso, así que lo dejó pasar y se metió en su cama. Pero se quedó horas revolviéndose en su cama. No pudo dormir. No con toda la información del día. Y ahora también el sueño había cambiado. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?

Sintió que el lado de su cama que tenía a la espalda se movía. Sakamaki había vuelto a meterse en su cama. Yui se giró, y se topó con sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad, como si esperaran algo de ella. Ansiaban algo de ella, y no era su sangre.

-Yui ¿Eres feliz?.- Le preguntó el vampiro, serio. Sin sonrisa. Sin burla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si te gusta tu vida ahora.

-No lo sé...- Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza ¿A caso no leía eso en su mente? ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así ahora?

-Egoísta. Si no lo sabes tu... ¿Quién?- Concluyó Sakamaki. Hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Yui.

Pero no la mordió. Sólo se dejó abrigar en su aroma a flores y su suave y cálida piel. Oyendo su respiración y el latir de su corazón. Ese corazón era suyo. Sabía que desde hace meses latía sólo para él, incluso antes de que ella lo admitiera para sí misma. Y seguiría latiendo, sin importar las consecuencias. Se despegó de ella y volvió a encontrar sus ojos rosas en la oscuridad.

-Si eres feliz con tu vida actual, entonces no vuelvas a verme. Si me quedo contigo, tu vida cambiará de maneras en las que no te imaginas. No volveré a una escuela que no puede enseñarme nada nuevo. No desapareceré por completo de tu vida hasta dentro de doce días. Si decides quedarte, volveré. Pero si te gustan las cosas como están, entonces olvídate de todo esto. Olvídate de tu sueño y de mí y sigue con tu vida.

La decisión es tuya.

**Y sigo torturando a Yui sentimentalmente. Soy demasiado cruel. Pero ella puede. **

**Y esto es lo que le pasa a Ayato cuando siente culpa. Se pone todo melosito**

**Aprécienme. Me he quedado en vela para poder tener lista la parte 4 para la fecha de entrega. Gracias por leerme hasta ahora. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será... Interesante.**


	5. Ch5: Bitch that aint no jelly!

**Ok. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que leen y los que siguen esta fic. Mi lap me borró el documento la noche del domingo y lo tuve que volver a hacer durante todo el lunes. Prometo que los compensaré por esto. Gommen nassai!**

**Oh, y no voy a cancelar esta fic, ni voy a dejar de subir porque tenga pocos comentarios. No quiero que nadie tenga la idea de que tienen que comentarme para que publique. Escribo para divertirme y aportar, no para que me alaben. Pero los amo por sus deliciosas palabras de amor ;)**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Shina221002: Lo sé Shinna-chii! Pero para eso era el takoyaki :D Así es que, ya sabes, si repruebas un examen o algo, hazte tu comida favorita antes de decirle a tus papás :P Y no es que quiera verla sufrir... Bueno si... Pero esto lo hace por cuidarla, según el.**

**Natsuki 1304: Si, ya se, nadie se lo esperaba, ni yo! (lolwut) Y pues yo digo que la culpa que podría tener es confiar en sus hermanitos, sabiendo que son como la mera porra, y hasta eso, andaba presionado. Y siempre llega golpeado por la persona de quien huye (perdona, no fuí clara). Si es por la pura carita yo tambien (y si fuera unos años mayor...) pero quise hacer una Yui que no se deja engañar tan fácil, y piense las cosas. :)**

**michiru 3: Yayyysss! Helo aquí, itadakimassu! (?)**

**kaori lee: Pues mira cariño, por ti POR TI! Voy a tratar de inflar la historia un poco. Aparte, como ya dije, hay secuela (aunque estoy pensando en llamarla "Meganekko Yuy 2: excusez for da lemmonzz!" por el contenido). Y, te lo digo en buen plan, si se te ocurre una mejor manera de formular el resumen, PMéame (?) :D**

**P. : Aquí está una continuación de tu verdadero amor. Amala y respétala. Cuídala en los buenos y malos capítulos. Hasta que el ending los separe!**

**Bueno. pues está medio cortita, pero es lo que pude rescatar. Gommen nassai! Gommen nassai! Gommen nassai! Los amo :3**

* * *

><p>Despertó a las 6:17. El cielo seguía oscuro, y hacía más frío que en la tarde. Probablemente ya se acercaba el invierno. Y al parecer sería un invierno particularmente frío. Quizá hasta habría nevadas...<p>

Se giró en las cobijas. Estaba sola en su cama. Y en su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_-Yui ¿Eres feliz?.- Le preguntó el vampiro, serio. Acostado al lado de ella, viéndola con ojos ansiosos._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que si te gusta tu vida ahora._

_-No lo sé...- Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza ¿A caso no leía eso en su mente? ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así ahora?_

_-Si no lo sabes tu... ¿Quién?- Concluyó Sakamaki. Hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Yui._

_Pero no la mordió. Sólo se dejó abrigar en su aroma a flores y su suave y cálida piel. Oyendo su respiración y el latir de su corazón. Ese corazón era suyo. Sabía que desde hace meses latía sólo para él, incluso antes de que ella lo admitiera para sí misma. Y seguiría latiendo, sin importar las consecuencias. Se despegó de ella y volvió a encontrar sus ojos rosas en la oscuridad._

_-Si eres feliz con tu vida actual, entonces no vuelvas a verme. No volveré a una escuela que no puede enseñarme nada nuevo. No desapareceré por completo de tu vida hasta dentro de doce días, de modo que, si piensas en mí, probablemente lo note. Si te gustan las cosas como están, entonces olvídate de todo esto. Olvídate de tu sueño y de mí y sigue con tu vida._

* * *

><p>Esa noche tampoco había soñado nada. Y esperaba tener mas noches así. Era lo mejor. Estaba segura de que, si dejaba de soñar con el chico y el cementerio, dormiría mejor y más calmada, y tendría más energía durante el día.<p>

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Sakamaki la noche anterior. Si le gustaba su vida como estaba, entonces debía dejar de verlo, olvidarse de él, de su sueño y de estos dos días anteriores.  
>Entonces, si seguía viéndolo, su vida cambiaría de alguna manera drástica.<p>

Era injusto hacerle tomar una decisión con información a medias. Si no sabía de qué forma iba a cambiar su vida ¿Cómo podría tomar la decisión correcta? ¿Cómo podría tener un juicio adecuado de la situación? Si le gustaba su vida... Pues qué respuesta podía dar? Había cosas que le gustaban y cosas que odiaba, como en la vida de todos. Pero en general, podría estar mucho peor.

Pero de eso a que le gustara de corazón...

No tenía idea de cómo responder a la pregunta de Sakamaki. Y sólo le dieron doce días para responder una pregunta que no se hizo en doce años. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba pensarlo. Decidió observar y analizar su vida once días, y el doceavo tomaría la decisión.

Decidida, se arregló para el nuevo día. Bajó y se sirvió el desayuno. Pero ni siquiera se había sentado cuando llegó el camión. Miró por la ventana. Seguía oscuro, pero ahí estaba ese camión amarillo, pequeño y destartalado. El conductor volvió a tocar el claxon, ese idiota probablemente pensaba en su claxon como el silbato de un perro.

"Maldita sea"

* * *

><p>Al subir al camión, descubrió que la broma de meterle el pié no había pasado de moda. Pero esta vez alcanzó a reaccionar para, al menos, meter una mano para no estrellarse y la otra para no perder los lentes. Caminó hacia el fondo y se sentó. Abrió su mochila y sacó su copia de juicio y sensibilidad. Pero estaba tan oscuro que no pudo leer nada.<p>

Resignada, volteó a ver a la ventana, pero ahí en las calles tampoco había nada para ella. Miró a sus compañeros de escuela, algunos más grandes y otros pequeños; y descubrió algo sumamente interesante: Todos se metían con todos, salvo los del mismo círculo de amigos.

Todo ese tiempo, desde que había decidido que no necesitaba esa clase de amigos, estuvo convencida de que era algo organizado entre ellos para hacerle notar que no veían con buenos ojos que no tuviera amigos, o alguna tontería semejante, pero al fín un inexplicable todos contra ella. Estaba en un error. Ahí era un todos contra todos. Sencillamente, ella, al no haber escogido equipo, peleaba sola.

Odiaba ser tan diminuta e inútil.

* * *

><p>El sol ya había salido para cuando llegó al salón. El banco detrás de ella, y el adyacente, estaban ocupados por unas chicas que conocía poco. Esos no eran sus lugares, y el timbre ya había sonado, pero nadie les dijo nada. Todos estaban desatados ahí adentro ¿Dónde estaba Mosuke<br>cuando se le necesitaba? Pues estaba ahí en su escritorio, viendo como tarado al vacío. Tenía los ojos rojos, ojeras, barba de dos días y la ropa sucia y desarreglada "Carajo, estaba pero que si bien liado con la zorra cuando se murió". No sabía qué le daba más asco, si la imagen de un viejo flácido de cincuenta y tantos manoseando a la zorra de quince, o esta imagen del mismo viejo que ha perdido todo el respeto por sí mismo.

Odiaba pasar sus mañanas bajo la autoridad de un patético viejo asqueroso.

Fué précticamente un día libre en el salón. Mosuke era un maldito zombie, así que hoy no hubo tareas, ni trabajos ni apuntes. Para Yui fué llegar, sentarse a leer e irse. Fué totalmente invisible. Y por una parte le gustaba ser invisible, pero por otra parte, eso a veces llegaba a sentirse como un vacío.

A penas sonó el timbre, se marchó a casa.

* * *

><p>Caminó desinteresadamente por la desviación hacia el parque, pues quería quedarse a pensar. Pero cuando llegó y lo vió, el parque que antes le había parecido hermoso, con sus grandes pinos y la fuente de piedra blanca; ahora le parecía pequeño y demasiado común. Ni siquiera entró. Se marchó a casa.<p>

No entendía esa sensación de... Desencanto. Lo mismo le había pasado con el libro: Antes le había parecido una deliciosa trama que la mantenía pegada por horas, pero ahora le parecía una tontería aburrida que no podía interesarle menos. Y lo mismo le había pasado en la mañana con su delicioso baño caliente y su jabón favorito, ahora el agua caliente le desesperaba y su jabón era empalagoso.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa. Le gritó a la señora Beatrix que ya había llegado, pero nadie contestó. Otra vez una casa sola y fría. Cerró la puerta de entrada y subió a su habitación. Dejó su mochila y sus zapatos a un lado de la cama, y su saco en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio; y se metió en las cobijas. Y entonces lo entendió todo.<p>

Ese astío. Ese vacío. Eran una señal.

Odiaba la rutina de su vida fría y solitaria.

Y no era nadamás el cambio que le ofrecía Sakamaki. Era al propio Sakamaki, y su sueño, y todo ese nuevo mundo, lo que deseaba. Pues sin eso, su vida sería un eterno astío. Viviría entre maestros incompetentes y compañeros brutos y salvajes hasta terminar su carrera, y después trabajaría con jefes incompetentes y compañeros brutos y salvajes, se casaría con alguien que jamás la entendería y tendría hijos que no creía poder amar. O quizá viviría y moriría sola y amargada. Moriría sin haber vivido.

Al principio pensó que no importaba realmente de qué clase de cambio hablara Sakamaki. Cualquier cambio en esa rutina que la mataba lentamente, sería bienvenido. Pero ¿Realmente podía confiar así en el vampiro? A fín de cuentas ¿Qué sabía realmente de Sakamaki Ayato?

Su primerísima impresión de él, en su sueño, era el típico chico guapo y misterioso; pero la descartó porque esa impresión estaba influenciada por la atmósfera del cementerio y la noche y todo eso. En la escuela, cuando se le quedaba mirando, le daba la impresión de saber algo de ella; y cuando se fué con Yukiyo, le dió la impresión de realmente no saber nada de las mujeres.  
>Cuando habló con él, descubrió su lado de chulo dominante y manipulador. Y cuando llegó a su casa, medio muerto, descubrió que estaba en serios problemas, pero que era demasiado cabezotas como para dejarse ayudar.<p>

En resumidas cuentas, era un chico guapo, un tanto chulo, dominante, manipulador, y terco como ninguno, que sabía algo de ella que ni ella misma sabía.

Y cuando se metió en su cama...

Descubrió que nada de eso importaba. Porque le gustaba, y realmente no representaba un peligro.

Bien, iba volverlo a ver. Estaba decidida. Pero exactamente ¿Para qué? Si seguía viéndolo ¿Qué querría de él? ¿Un amigo? Podría aceptarlo como un amigo, si, pero estaba muy segura de que quería mas, que lo deseaba ¿Como novio? ...No precisamente, pues no se sentía como para una relación formal, y a él tampoco lo veía de novio fiel y cariñoso. Entonces ¿Qué quería con Sakamaki?

Le gustaba como era él. No solo físicamente, también su actitud. Sakamaki era divertido y seguro de sí mismo. No tenía pelos en la lengua, y no era un completo idiota, como la gente que conocía. Incluso su egolatría podía ser, de una forma bizarra y probablemente enfermiza, adorable.

No, no adorable. Infantil.

Pensándolo bien. La relación extraña que llevaban hasta anoche, esa en la que él se metía a su cama entre la noche, pero no se decían nada meloso ni se comprometían a nada, le venía como anillo al dedo.

Dijo que estaría cerca, y que si pensaba en él, lo sabría.

"Ven, Sakamaki, por favor. He tomado una decisión."

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué has decidido?- Le dijo una voz desde las sombras. Y esa voz le transmitió un pensamiento muy concreto. Era Sakamaki

Bueno, un Sakamaki.

Y no le gustaba nada esa sonrisa trastornada que le dirijía, ni esa manera de estirarse el guante, manchado de jalea, con los dientes.

-Tú... Tu tambien puedes...

-Todos los de mi clase pueden leer la mente.

Se sacó por fín ese guante y le tendió la mano. Yui se la tomó y el vampiro le besó los nudillos. Yui no sabía qué hacer, sólo lo veía nerviosa. Repentinamente, la miró a los ojos. Le sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos, tomó la muñeca de la mano que había besado y jaló para juntar sus cuerpos. Todo en menos de tres segundos. Posó un beso suave, lento y cálido en su mejilla. Yui estaba de piedra. Su sangre fluía a una velocidad de vértigo. Al instante de romper el beso, el vampiro movió su cara al cuello de la chica, como para...

-No, todavía no. Estás increíblemente débil. Morirías. Esperaré a que puedas resistirme. Hasta entonces.

Y con eso, le volvió a besar la mano, caminó de manera tan refinada que parecía que se deslizaba flotando, hacia su ventana, y brincó hacia la noche.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, Yui fué a ver por su ventana, pero ahí no había nadie.


	6. Ch6: Planeación

**Ahhh perdón! Otra vez publico tardísimo :( Pero bueno, al menos ahora alcancé a publicar el día que era. De verdad les debo una grande. Y estoy pensando en cómo pagar mientras escribo esto.**

**Reviews del capítulo anterior (de mis siempre leales):**

**Shina221002: Ya vas a ver quién es quién :P okno pero algo así. Aww ¿De verdad piensas que vá quedando interesante? Eres una buena persona T.T Y redactas genial! Y vas a ver que, agarrándole todavía más amor a los libros, vas a hacerlo todavía mejor :3 (Los libros son importantes, porque ya pasaron por editores)**

**Natsuki 1304: Hehe si, al menos. Y no, no era Ayato, pero ya vas a ver quién era. Trataré de hacerlos más largos. Esque me ocupo y se me complica la vida :P**

**Pensaba que era obvio quién era. De haber sabido las ponía a adivinar y el que me adivinara primero bien les daba a escoger a algún hermana y hacía un oneshot de ese Sakamaki x mi Yui. O algo así.**

**Y pues bueno. Aquí la parte seis. Que en un principio pensaba que iba a ser el final, pero no. Quizá lleguemos a la parte nueve o diez :3**

"Quiero volver a ver tus ojos"

La noche estaba helada, y más en los balcones de la mansión Sakamaki. Cualquiera con más sentido común probablementa ya se habría ido a esconderse al otro lado del mundo, pero Ayato no tenía otro lugar al cual ir. Además, si salía y su hermano lo encontraba, estarían ellos dos sin ningún conocido neutral interesado en mediar la batalla para, al menos, proteger el lugar. Y eso significaba malas noticias para él, pues se viera como se viera, su hermano era mayor, más grande y más fuerte.

"Quiero volver a oír tu voz"

La luna no dejaba nada a la sombra. En un par de noches estaría llena. Ahorita probablemente el enfermo de su hermano Laito estaría en la terraza declarándole palabras de amor al maldito monstruo muerto que que los dió a luz, a ellos dos y al desquiciado de Kanato. Y ese desquiciado estaría despierto toda la noche, abrazando a ese maldito oso, y riendo solo como idiota. Y para completar ese circo de dementes, estaban los medios hermanos con su absurdo complejo de culpa, Subaru y Shuu.

Y luego estaba Reiji. El fanático de la cocina. El nerd perfeccionista. El señor mi-mami-no-me-quería.

"Quiero verte feliz"

Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba ese maldito manicomio. Hacía dos meses había intentado huir, pero vivir como había vivido en las calles, simplemente no era vida; y no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Después Reiji fué a buscarlo, porque, como lo puso el prefeccionista "no podía tener a alguien con su mismo apellido viviendo de esa manera tan indigna" ¿Y vivir en ese manicomio era una vida más digna?

Pero no se arrepentía del todo. Se había reencontrado con su niña. Y ya no era una niña.  
>Recordó de nuevo esa noche, cuando la conoció, y no pudo evitar sentir cariño. Esa niña rubia de enormes ojos rosas, que lloraban a sus padres, y lloraron el resto de la noche. Aún y para tener cuatro años, era increíblemente pequeñita. Aún y desde ese entonces no quiso soltarla. La cuidaría, porque era su niña. Aunque viviera con los humanos, ella no era de ellos, era suya.<p>

Y ahora su niña se había vuelto casi una mujer. Una mujer maravillosa...

"Por eso, no vengas. Por favor...No vengas"

¿Que iba a hacer una mujer así de maravillosa con alguien venido de ese circo?

* * *

><p>Yui estaba envuelta en las cobijas cuando el sol comenzó a salir, pero estaba bien despierta. No durmió en toda la noche. No desde que el segudo Sakamaki había saltado por su ventana ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Estaría buscando a Sakamaki? ...Bueno ¿Al otro Sakamaki? ¿A Ayato? ¿Y Ayato por qué no había venido? ¿Sería este nuevo vampiro de quien se estaba escondiendo? ¿Pero por qué?<p>

-¿Es enserio? ¿No viste cómo me dejó?- Le dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella ¿Cuándo se había vuelto a meter en su cama?

-¡Ayato!- Casi gritó, girándose -...Es decir, Saka...

-Dime Ayato. Ya conociste a uno de mis hermanos, y va a ser muy confuso usar el apellido para todos.

-¿Ayato?

-O su majestad...

-Ayato.

-Aburrida.

-¿Y qué es eso de "para todos"?

-Somos seis.

Yui se quedó impactada. Seis hermanos... Los de la sala de parto han de tener el nombre de la madre. Y quizá el número.

-Somos de diferentes madres.- Murmuró Ayato ¿Por qué coño tenía que mencionar a su madre?

-Entonces son medios hermanos... ¿Y todos son...?

-Toda mi familia.- Con que toda la familia... Seis hermanos, probablemente las tres madres, el padre...

Un momento.

-El hombre que ví ¿Fué el quien te atacó? ¿Por qué?

Ayato se quedó dudando un momento.

-Primero que nada ¿Has tomado tu decisión definitiva?

-Así es. No quiero dejar de verte, ni dejar de tener estos sueños. Aunque cambie mi vida en  
>la forma que sea...- Yui se abrazó al chico y se escondió en su cuello. -Me gustas, Ayato.<p>

-Yui...- Y no consiguió decir más. También se abrazó a ella.

Y entonces recordó lo que venía a a decirle.

-Igual, ya no teníamos otra opción.- La soltó para verla a los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Acertaste, plana. Fue él quien me atacó. Se llama Reiji. Y si ha venido es porque sabe que me he estado escondiendo aquí, o incluso porque sabe por qué vine aquí precisamente.

-Pensé que venías porque no sabría de este lugar.

-Vine principalmente porque aquí tengo una amiga.

Amiga. La llamó su amiga ¿Era eso bueno o malo? Amistad no era lo que quería, pero era algo más de lo que esperaba de Ayato. Así que pensó en calificarlo como algo bueno. Realmente eso ahorita no era lo importante.

-Ayato, dijiste que sabías algo de mí que podía cambiar mi vida.

-Estás revolviendo las cosas. Eso no es lo que dije.

-Bueno, que si me quedaba contigo...

-Plana, duerme ahora. Podemos hablar de eso mañana.

-Pero he tomado mi decisión. Pensé que al menos...

-¡Yui!- Ayato la miraba como si la estuviera regañando. -Reiji sabe que estoy aquí. Quizá pueda oírnos. Quizá no. No me interesa. No voy a discutir eso aqui ¿Entendido? Duérmete. Hablaremos eso mañana.

-Pero, si aquí no es privado, entonces en dónde... -Comenzó Yui, pero al ver como Ayato sonreía con ese brillo en los ojos, supo que estaba pensando algo. El vampiro le compartió sus ideas.

"Por eso te digo que te vayas a dormir. Planeemos esto donde nadie pueda oírnos."

Yui asintió y se volvió a acurrucar con él. No tardó en dormirse. Ayato no estaba seguro de que le gustara del todo que la plana le estuviera agarrando tanta confianza. Pero...

...Se sentía bien estar así con ella.

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo estaban en ese cementerio. Frente al mausoleo. Bajo la luna. Entre el frío, la noche y las tumbas. Se miraban, pero ya no era una mirada intensa, sino relajada. Y Ayato ya no estaba a más de medio metro de distancia.<p>

Ayato apuntó al mausoleo.

-Me gusta aquí. No creo que un tipo como él venga por aquí muy seguido.

-Bien ¿A qué horas?

-A las once. Cuando esté todo cerrado. Tampoco queremos terceros escuchando lo que tengo qué decirte.

-Cierran las puertas desde las ocho en punto.

-No podemos permitir que haya nadie que nos vea. Y cuida que no te sigan.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, horas después, Ayato ya no estaba. Y eso no era todo: Por su ventana, por donde entraba la luz de la luna, había una enorme mancha de sangre. Y no era la del otro día, esa estaba en un rincón. Esta seguía fresca, así que había sido hecha hacía poco.<p>

-Tienes razón. Es muy reciente.- Dijo una voz en las sombras. Yui saltó asustada de su cama. Era el mismo tipo del otro día.

Sakamaki Reiji.

-¿Donde está? ¿Ahora qué le hiciste?

-¿Pero a quién?- Sonrió inocentemente el vampiro ¿A qué jugaba?

-A Ayato.

-¡Pero qué monada! Conque ya se dicen por el nombre y todo.- Reiji puso una sonrisa maternal. Una asquerosa y fingida sonrisa maternal.

-¡Déjate de idioteces y dime de una buena vez que le has hecho!

Reiji frunció el ceño al oír que esta chica diminuta le gritaba con tanta irreverencia. Se ajustó los lentes delicadamente y caminó hacia ella con paso lento pero firme. Mientras se iba acercando, ella iba retroceciendo, y así la arrinconó. En un instante la tenía levantada por el cuello a la altura de sus ojos.

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme, insolente bolsa de sangre!- Le gritó. Parecía un sujeto sumamente educado. No se lo esperaba. -Aprende a respetar a tus indudables superiores.

-¿O... ¿O... que?- Alcanzó a decir con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. No supo si dió una respuesta adecuada o no. El vampiro la aventó al suelo con desprecio, pero al menos la había soltado. Yui se puso de pié, rápido. A la defensiva.

-Vaya, pero si eres demasiado estúpida ¿No? Bien, probemos el sistema de castigo y recompensa, eso sí lo has de entender. A ver, te acabo de castigar por tu insolencia al responderme. Si quieres que te diga dónde está tu amiguito Ayato, arrodíllate ante mí.

Yui hizo lo que le ordenó. Odiaba a este idiota. Se notaba que era un adicto al control y la disciplina. Pero era el idiota que casi mata a Ayato dos veces, y esta podría ser la tercera. Y no quería averiguar si la tercera sería la vencida. Haría lo que le pidiera. Sólo quería no perder a Ayato.

-Eso, Yui. Ríndete. Te ves hermosa cuando obedeces.

-Lo hice ¿Ves? Dímelo ya- Le dijo Yui, con cuidado de no enfadarlo, y sin levantarse.

-No, no ¿Cómo se dice?

-...Por favor. Dime dónde está.

-¡Excelente! Bien, para que veas que soy bueno, te lo he dejado en un lugar bastante visible del cementerio. Pero apresúrate. No creo que pueda moverse para esconderse de los curiosos.

Reiji tenía esa mirada demencial. Yui no soportaba esa mirada ¿Que no podría esconderse?  
>¿Qué tan mal lo había dejado?<p>

Se levantó y se fué corriendo. Casi se cae por las escaleras. Iba descalza y en camizón, pero a estas horas de la noche no habría nadie. Volteó para verificar la hora en el reloj de la sala, eran las 4:02 am. Pero si había hablado con Ayato esa madrugada, y ya pasaba de la medianoche ¿Y si Ayato ya estaba esperándola para cuando Reiji lo atacó?

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido realmente?

Eso no importaba. Lo que importaba ahora era llegar al cementerio antes de que amaneciera.

**Y dum dum duuuuum, capítulo seis. Tenía planeado poner que amanecería y se quemaría Ayato porque es un vampiro y blablabla. Pero resulta que aquí en DiabolikLovers eso es mito de humabos y blablabla. En mi opinión, me gustaba eso del vampirismo clásico, pero bueeeno...**

**Francamente no sé qué hacer para compensar mis retrasos. Si tienen ideas, mensajéenme porfa :3**

**Matta nee **


	7. Ch7: My boy (good ending)

**Feliz sábado, y bienvenidos a la parte siete de Meganekko Yui (The end is near...) No es tan largo como otras partes, pero he hecho lo que pude por tenerla a tiempo. Me disculpo por mis retrasos, y ojalá disfruten esta parte :) **

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**locaxloslibrosyelchocolate: Actualizo en cuanto tengo tiempo, lo prometo D: Y no te voy a hacer ilusiones falsas. En esta fic, de los hermanos no van a estar mas que Ayato y Reiji. Los demás hermanos, aunque mencionados, no pintan nada aquí. Amo tu nick :D**

**Natsuki 1304: Awww, gracias! Me quitas la culpa que me consume :P Y no te sientas asi! Creo que cometí un error al no aclarar las cosas. Los porqués de Reiji ya se verán luego, no comas ansias. Ojalá te guste el capítulo :)  
><strong>

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Al llegar se topó con que las altas, amplias y oxidadas puertas del cementerio estaban cerradas con cadena y candado. Por suerte, ese candado estaba tan oxidado como las mismas puertas. Bastaron unos golpes con una piedra que se encontró tirada al lado, y empujar las puertas para entrar.

Decidió revivir el recorrido del sueño, para no perderse. Esta vez primero fue a las lápidas gemelas. Qué extraño, resultaban ser las de sus padres y nunca lo había notado. Pero Ayato no estaba ahí, así que siguió su camino a toda marcha.

Fue a la tumba donde siempre daban vuelta. La tumba con el copo de nieve. Pero...¡Esto era imposible! Esa era la tumba de...¡Yukiyo!

¿Pero cómo? Yukiyo había sido enterrada apenas la tarde anterior, porque se habían tardado más de lo habitua en preparar el cuerpo, mas el tiempo del cepelio y la tumba. Entonces  
>¿Cómo pudo estar soñando con su tumba desde hace cuatro noches?<p>

Reiji le había dicho que se lo había dejado en un lugar visible, así que tendría que ser un lugar al aire libre. No estaba en el mausoleo. Ni en la capilla. Ni dentro de alguna tumbaNo se le ocurría nada, el tiempo ya no bastaba, quiso pensar pero estaba muy cansada.

¡No! El sol empezaba a salir, y no lo había encontraro. Pronto abrirían las puertas del cementerio y llegaría la gente a visitar a sus familiares en su última morada. Y alguien lo vería, y se darían cuenta de sus ojos o de sus colmillos. Y Ayato no podría escapar. Se darían cuenta. Se sabría abiertamente de la existencia de seres como él...

Se sentó en el suelo, frustrada. Reiji ganaba.

Se sentó en algo húmedo. Era... ¿Sangre? ¡Y fresca! Y mucha como para ser de algún animal. Venía del otro lado de la lápida en la que se había recargado. Se volteó. Era Ayato. Si, efectivamente, la sangre era de él y la mayoría había salido, y seguía saliendo, o de un enorme golpe que tenía en la cabeza o de una herida profunda en el muslo derecho. Se lo acomodó en la espalda, colocó los brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cuello y le ató las manos con su lazo rojo, lo cargó por las piernas y, no con poca dificultad, logró llevarlo dentro del mausoleo antes de que llegara el guardia.

* * *

><p>Entraron. El mausoleo era grande como una habitación. Debía haber al menos 5 generaciones completas ahí adentro. Unos 2 metros de alto por 3 de largo y ancho. Yui pasó la vista, había una ventana por el lado izquierdo, pero era el único lugar donde podrían verlos. Si se quedaban directamente bajo el marco de ésta, estaban seguros. Acomodó a Ayato, y lo recostó. Luego arrancó dos trozo de su falda, lo suficiente para vendar su cabeza y su pierna, ató los vendajes y se sentó. Respiró hondo. Estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había hecho. Seguramente no iba a poder estar de pié mucho tiempo por algunas semanas.<p>

Pero Ayato estaba a salvo.

Debieron pasar horas, hasta que de pronto algo llamó su atención. Ayato estaba despertando, pero se veía algo débil. No se estaba recuperando como las otras veces en su habitación.

-¿Qu...que? ¿Cuándo...

-Shhhh, no pasa nada. Te volvió a golpear, pero te vas a recuperar. Ahora quédate quieto y trata de dormir.

Ayato se giró, e hizo caso a Yui. A ratos salía y entraba en la inconsciencia. Pero de pronto, el dolor ya no lo dejó dormir, y luego comenzó a jadear. Un jadeo que poco a poco se volvía más y más profundo.

-¿Por qué jadeas?

-Quítame los vendajes.

-Pero, dime por...

-¡Quítamelos!- Gritó. Yui se los quitó al momento. Estaba nerviosa, y ahora algo asustada. Hasta ahora Ayato nunca le había gritado.

En cuanto le quitó el primero, el de la cabeza, notó algo extraño, las herida no sangraba. Comprobó lo mismo al quitarle el del muslo. Las heridas estaban ahí, no cerraron, pero la sangre no salía. Yui no podía entender lo que veía. Era la carne cica, pero sin sangre.

-Dime qué ves.- Preguntó Ayato.

-Tus heridas...

-No sangran ¿Verdad?

-No- Concluyó Yui. Ayato lanzó un suspiro -Ayato ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que no sangras?

- No tengo sangre suficiente como para sobrevivir. Por eso no sangro. Mi cuerpo se la reserva  
>para aguantar un rato - Su jadeo le daba un toque muy tétrico a sus palabras. Sus labios, antes rojos, ahora estaban blancos como la harina.<p>

-¿Moriras?

Ayato no contestó. No hacía falta una respuesta. Era obvio que moriría si no bebía. Supuso Yui que sería como la comida para los humanos, pero aparentemente con efectos inmediatos.

-Y cuánto tiempo puedes resistir.

-Una horas a lo mucho

Yui se quedó pensativa un momento. Por ahí no pasaban animales con sangre suficiente, y Ayato en definitiva no saldría buscar algo en esas condiciones. Se le ocurrieron dos opciones: Salir a buscar algún animal por él, o alimentarlo con un poco de su propia sangre, obviamente conservando lo suficiente para vivir.

Optó por lo segundo, creyendo que era lo más sencillo. Buscó en el suelo hasta que encontró una botella de brandy vacía, dejada seguramente por algún vago que se refugió del frío ahí dentro. la tomó por el cuello, la rompió contra la pared y...

-¿Qué fué eso?- Preguntó Ayato. Estaba tan débil que no podía girarse para ver, ni mucho menos entrar en su cabeza.

-Calma. Fuí yo. Me haré una cortada. Sólo una pequeña cortada. Necesitas beber.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy peor que aquella vez, Yui. Si estoy así, no podré controlarme. Ya maté a tus padres. no te arriesgaré a ti.- Yui bajó la cabeza, y soltó el cuello de la botella que aún quedaba en su mano.

-Está bien, entonces iré a buscarte algo.- Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, decidida. Ayato no se opuso, y ya no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Yui se apresuró tanto como pudo, buscó por todo el cementerio, toda la cuadra, y gran parte del pueblo. Todos los animales parecían haber desaparecido, no había mas que mascotas bien guardadas en sus casas y no tenía mucha habilidad para robar. Además no quería dejar a alguna familia triste por perder a algún ser querido.

Cuando se dió cuenta, de nuevo estaba oscureciendo. Habían pasado casi 8 horas, según las campanas de la iglesia. Si Ayato seguía vivo sería un milagro. Regresó, pero no se rindió: "No tengo otra opción. Se descontrole o no, tomaré ese riezgo".

Cuando llegó, Ayato seguía jadeando. Buena noticia, seguía vivo. Buscó el cuello de la botella, lo tomo en su mano derecha y cortó las venas de la muñeca izquierda. La sangre brotó rápidamente, tenía el pulso acelerado por la carrera para regresar. Acercó su mano sangrienta a la boca de Ayato y...

-¡Pero qué haces! Aléjate, te dije que...- Dijo Ayato, girando la cabeza antes de que la sangre tocara sus labios, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Yui sujetó su cabeza y presionó su muñeca contra sus labios. En el momento en que Ayato probó la sangre cayó preso de la sensación que aliviaba el fuego en su garganta. Y ese sabor, un sabor dulce, cálido, ligero, irresistible. Tomó con fuerza el brazo de Yui, y bebió y bebió, sin detenerse.

Pero la cortada le pareció muy pequeña de pronto. La sangre salía muy lentamente, y él necesitaba más. La mordió él mismo para agrandar la herida. Yui reaccionó ante el dolor , se soltó, empujó a Ayato y éste cayó al suelo. Ayato se levantó. Sus ojos otra vez eran de un verde muy claro, jadeaba. Su boca estaba cubierta de sangre. Le clavó una mirada muerta Yui un momento.

Yui recordaba esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que tenía el monstruo que había matado a mamá y papá hacía doce años.

-Mas.

Y sin dar oportunidad a Yui de nada se abalanzó sobre ella. Quedó ella tendida en el suelo bocarriba, y él sobre ella. Con una mano sujetó las dos de Yui, sobre su cabeza. Con la otra, separó su cabeza hacia arriba, a modo de dejar su cuello al descubierto. La arteria carótida era su blanco. Y el miedo hacía que la sangre pasara tan rápido que parecía saltar en ese cuello blanco.

Mordió ese delicado y perfecto cuello de cisne, y bebió sin control. La sangre salía rápido y caliente. Era deliciosa. Necesitaba más y más. La sed y el dolor se acallaban, y su fuerza volvía a él. Pero en cuanto la sangre perdió su ritmo, Ayato reaccionó.

Lo había hecho de nuevo.

* * *

><p>-No...no ¡NO!- Se dijo a sí mismo. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Doce años. Llevaba doce años cuidando de ella en secreto. Doce años protegiéndola de todo lo que se le escapaba a la ditraída de Beatrix. Doce años tratando de expiar su culpa, y de no perderla. Y ahora, sus instintos habían acabado con todo. Otra vez.<p>

De repente, Yui comenzó a jadear.

Quizá, esta vez, había una salida. Pero no había tiempo qué perder. Rasgó un lado de su cuello y la acercó para que bebiera. Con el primer trago, Yui reaccionó y bebió más. ¡Había funcionado! De una manera o de otra, su niña se salvaría.

Yui siguió bebiendo hasta saciarse. De pronto se sintió extraña, como adormecida. Y al mismo siempo sentía como si estuviera cayendo y cayendo, sin llegar a un fondo. Un frío cortante invadió todo su cuerpo. Temblaba, pero el frío era muy por dentro. Y al final sintió una punzada de dolor muy profunda.

-¿Qué...pasa Ayato-

-Estarás bien. Confía en mí.- Dijo Ayato. Yui se desvaneció en sus brazos, hacia la oscuridad. La abrazó, le dió un delicado beso en la frente y la recostó con cuidado en el suelo, y se quedó contemplándola un momento.

Ya no era aquella niña del vestidito rojo, aquella de la que se había enamorado esa fría y cruel noche, como un padre se enamora de sus hijos. Se había vuelto una hermosa joven de la cual seguía enamorado. Pero por supuesto, de otra manera.

Cuando despertara, ya no sería la misma Yui Komori. Pero eso estaba bien. Ella ya le había dicho que aceptaría cualquier cambio en su vida, con tal de no perderlo. Y no lo perdería. Estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara, como lo había estado todo ese tiempo. Se irían, y cuando estuvieran a salvo, le iría contando todo lo que ella tuviera qué saber.

¿Pero en qué lugar del mundo estarían en verdad a salvo de sus hermanitos?

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capítulo es un "good ending". O sea que podría tomarse como un posible final. No es el último capítulo que escribiré, pero si te fascina mucho el Ayato de esta fic, quizá este sea un buen punto para detenerte. Habrá otro "good ending", pero el capítulo final es un "bad ending" que conecta con la secuela (el capítulo en cuestión no está redactado, pero ya tengo la visión final). **

**Ustedes saben si son felices con este ending, o si deciden arriesgarse conmigo hasta el final. (Que tampoco es como si se fueran a morir, es sólo una fic :D)**


	8. Ch8: Mindfuck

**¡Ya estamos en la parte ocho! Y se me ha vuelto a hacer tarde con las publicaciones D: Me disculpo, es una época difícil, y es un crudo invierno (aunque amo el invierno), pero aquí está :3 Y no dejaré de publicarlo ¡Hasta el final!**

**Ahora bien, sé que este capítulo se vé aburrido a simple vista. Y quizá lo es :P No tiene nada de romance. Pero deja mil dudas a la imaginación para compenzar. Y me gustaba la idea de "será o no será". Tienen qué seguir las líneas del pensamiento, y quizá leer un poco entre líneas y teorizar. Pero razonar es divertido ¿No?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior:<strong>_

**Natsuki 1304: No... No es que se hayan dado de beber mutuamente... Se suponía que Ayato había tranformado a Yui. Pensaba que la transformación por cambio de sangres era algo "cannon" de la literatura vampírica, pero supongo que es exclusivo del universo de Anne Rice. Y, pues, no será un buen final desde el punto de vista de Ayato...**

**locaxloslibrosyelchocolate: ¿Como iba a no hacerlo? Si refresco la página cada media hora para... Es decir, no es que viva de sus reviews ni nada *tsundere-mode-on* *Blush* Este, amm... La verdad, he pensado que quizá escriba otra fic, porque me encanta la pareja de SubaruxYui. Amé la serie, pero la verdad... Los demás Sakamakis no me agradan mucho... Una vez que has estado en relaciones con gente así, te das cuenta de que no es nada romántico.**

_**Respuestas a reviews del capítulo seis que por alguna razón la página no me mostraba (lol):**_

**michele: ¡Excelente! Pos lo sigo :V**

**luana: ¡Gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Aquí sigo con la serie, como dije, hasta el final. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Reseña<span>**__**: Después de la gran aventura que ha vivido con Ayato, muy al estilo del cascanueces, Yui despierta y se dá cuenta de que todo esto no ha sido más que un maravilloso y superrealista sueño. Ahora deberá hacer de tripas corazón y encarar algo más aterrador que cualquier vampiro: La realidad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento las confusiones que hayan surgido al final del capítulo anterior. Pero lo he puesto y lo han visto. No voy a cambiarlo a estas alturas. Así que aceptemos un nuevo hecho de este AU: Para transformar a un humano en vampiro, éste último tiene que dejar al humano seco como una pasa (exsanguinación), y luego darle a beber su propia sangre. Este proceso es conocido como <strong>**_cambio_****_de_****_sangres_**** (o al menos así lo conozco yo).**

* * *

><p>Cuando Yui despertó, era ya de dia. El sol brillaba fuerte en lo alto del cielo, y se metía por la pequeña ventana frente a ella , chocando directamente contra sus ojos rosas. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse al brillo intenso.<p>

La luz del sol ya había calentado el suelo donde ella estaba, pero el aire que entraba por las ranuras de la puerta y el vidrio roto de la ventana era el de una fría mañana de noviembre. Volteó a su alrededor, había pequeñas placas con nombres de los difuntos y veladoras olvidadas, totalmente derretidas, frente a un pequeño altar. Estaba dentro del mausoleo del cementero. Pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Lentamente fue recordando todo lo que pasó con Ayato y Reiji: El sueño de meses, cuando conoció a Ayato, y después cuando conoció al extraño Reiji, las tumbas cambiantes, el repentino cambio de Beatrix, la muerte de Yukiyo. Todo. Y por fin sintió que su cabeza se aclaraba.

Todo fue un sueño.

En verdad que fue un sueño muy hermoso, pero ella ya sabía la diferencia entre lo hermoso y la vida real. Había sido impresionante, pero nada de eso podría ser real. Yukiyo no iba a desaparecer derrepente, ni Beatrix comenzaría a ser linda y cariñosa de la nada. Los problemas no desaparecen así porque sí.

Ni mucho menos se le iba a aparecer un vampiro guapo que terminaría con su soledad.

Pero entonces ¿Porqué estaba ahí y no en su cama? Se preguntaba, como queriendo dejar abierta la duda, como queriendo escapar de la siguiente respuesta aburrida. Pero era inútil. Era muy obvio que estaba ahí ni mas ni menos que por un sonambulismo, causado por la mala alimentación que llevaba. Esto, sumado al estrés causado por cierta zorpila en clases que no paraba de acosarla y el resto de su patética e indeseable vida, causaron todo este extraño y largo sueño.

Se sentó, y sus manos tocaron una nueva parte del suelo. Se había equivocado, el suelo estaba todavía mas frío que el viento y el ambiente. Solamente estaba caliente la parte que ella misma había calentado con su calor corporal. Volteó a ver hacia la ventana ¡Pero qué cálido se veía el sol! La motivaba un poco a salir de una vez y regresar a casa. Si bien recibiría una regañina mayor incluso a la de hace unos días, cuando se quedó dormida en el parque, al menos el camino lucía levemente agradable. Decidida ya, se incorporó.

Su falda se sintió muy corta.

Volteó a ver. Efectivamente, la falda estaba rasgada del final. ¿Pero cómo? Todo había sido un sueño, una loca expresión de sus deseos por algún mero cambio en su vida… ¿O no? ¿Era acaso posible que todo haya sucedido? Después de todo, encajaba muy bien con lo que estaba sucediendo en la realidad ¿Era cierto, entonces, que había alguien que se preocupaba por ella? Bueno, por supuesto que tenía a Beatrix, pero deseaba algo más: Un amor de hombre y mujer. Aunque eso ya no importaba, un nuevo pensamiento rompió una vez mas con sus escasas esperanzas de "algo" que cambiara ¿Dónde estaba Ayato?

Pensó por un momento. Sabía que los movimientos del sonámbulo obedecen al sueño, eso explicaba a la perfección lo de su falda: bien pudo habérsela rasgado ella misma, entre sueños, como parte de su sonambulismo. Ayato no estaba ahí. Nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estaría. Pues como ya había tratado de decirse a sí misma antes, no era y nunca fue real. Todo el mundo seguía normal. Aburrido y horrible, pero lógico. Se calmó, dio un hondo respiro y sintió mareos con el ejercicio del pecho. Algo del sueño fue verdad: necesitaba dormir y alimentarse mejor.

* * *

><p>Salió por fin del mausoleo, el clima afuera estaba delicioso, unos 25 grados centígrados. El sol calentaba su cuerpo de una manera casi revitalizadora. Volteó a su alrededor. Nunca lo había notado, pero cementerio era muy bello durante el día. La mayoría de las lápidas eran blancas, y casi parecían brillar en medio del verde pasto que crecía entre ellas, soplaba un viento cálido que hacía sonar los timbres de viento que algunos familiares colgaban en los árboles cercanos a las tumbas de sus seres queridos, y ese era el único ruido que podía oírse.<p>

Todo esto creaba un ambiente muy tranquilo, tanto que la tentaba a no irse, a quedarse ahí todo el día y tirarse sobre el pasto suave que se mecía con el viento. Pensaba en lo agradable que sería, sólo por un momento, caminar descalza y calentarse los piés en el pasto. Volteó a ver a uno de los árboles, que mecía sus largas y delgadísimas ramas lentamente, como llamándola. Era un sauce llorón. Se acercó a su sombra, era muy relajante. Se recostó, cerró los ojos…

¡AAAGGHH!

Se oyó a lo lejos un grito de mujer que la hizo brincar fuera de su somnolencia. Volteó rápido a todos lados, pero no había nadie ni nada que pudiera haber causado ese tremendo grito. Ese pueblo donde vivía era de lo más tranquilo, y no tenía ni idea de qué pudo causar ese grito. Se levantó y continuó su camino evitando toda distracción.

Al toparse con la reja del cementerio, ésta estaba abierta de par en par, pero el candado estaba intacto colgando abierto al final de la cadena, a un lado de la entrada. El guardia también estaba ahí: Alto, flaco, moreno con cabello cano y un bigote grueso. La miraba de hito en hito con curiosidad, probablemente creyendo que la chica se había emborrachado después de alguna fiesta con amigos de la escuela…Una muy salvaje para que terminara con la falda rota. Yui también lo miró unos segundos mientras caminaba. Si él la iba a estar juzgando, pues dos podrían jugar este juego.

* * *

><p>En el camino fue meditando otras cosas: Si su sueño fuera real, ella ya sería un vampiro, y si fuera un vampiro ¿No tendría una horrible sed de sangre, como en los cuentos? ¡O vamos! ¿Colmillos, al menos? Se volteó a ver la muñeca, donde le había dado de beber a Ayato en su sueño. Tenía la piel tan nívea como la porcelana.<p>

Probablemente ese mismo deseo desesperado de ser amada también contribuyo en parte al sueño, junto con todas esas novelas románticas; que al mismo tiempo también alimentaban sus ansias. Irónicamente sus ansias alimentaban el amor por la literatura pasional. Si, absolutamente todo tenía un sentido ahora. Excepto ese grito que la despertó, nunca supo de dónde vino o por qué. Le vino a la mente una frase que había leído: "No es lo único que no tiene sentido, sino lo único que encaja en toda esta situación". Era de un libro de Sherlock Holmes, pero nunca lo terminó, ni entendió qué teoría tendría que le hiciera decir tal cosa.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su casa, la puerta estaba totalmente abierta. Mala señal. Beatrix estaba en casa, esperándola. Pensó en no entrar y quedarse afuera un rato, pero de nada serviría, no iba a pasar otra noche afuera. Entró deseando que si bien la Sra. Beatrix ya había llegado, al menos no estuviera en el recibidor. Volteó a ver.<p>

Corrió con suerte. Beatrix no estaba a la vista. Se dirigió a su habitación, concentrándose en no hacer ningún ruido. Lo consiguió sin problemas. Pero de pronto algo no pareció encajar. Escabullirse había sido demasiado fácil. Y pensándolo bien, Beatrix como forense, sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era dejar abierta la puerta que dá para la calle, incluso en un pueblo como ése. Con miedo a tentar demasiado su suerte, la llamó.

-¿Se…Señora… Beatrix?-La llamó casi sin aliento. Nadie respondió

-¡Señora Beatrix!-Nada

-¡SEÑORA BEATRIX! - Nada

Asustada corrió buscando por toda la casa. Los dos pisos, cuarto por cuarto. Beatrix no estaba en su cuarto. ni estaba en el cuarto de Yui, no estaba en el baño, no estaba en la cocina, no estaba en la sala, ni tampoco estaba en el patio.

Regresó al recibidor, sumergida en sus ideas, en sus temores, sospechando atrocidades. No sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar la puerta y esperar a que algo pasara. Así lo hizo, pero en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada oyó una risa fría y arrogante que le sonaba muy familiar.

Sakamaki Reiji.

* * *

><p>Maldita sea. Maldita sea una y mil veces. Ahí estaba el maldito sádico, sentado en el sillón como si nada. No había volteado, pero sabía perfectamente de qué parte de la sala provenía ese odioso ruido. Era real. Y si él er real, Ayato era real. Y si Sakamaki Ayato era real, y su sueño rea real...<p>

El mundo había dejado de tener cualquier sentido.

-Así que por fin sales del engaño- Dijo Reiji desde su espalda, habiendo leído su mente. Yui se giró rápido por la impresión que le causó la sorpresa en tal momento. Reiji conservaba su sonrisa calculadora.

Para Yui no fué mas que sumar dos mas dos.

-¿Dónde está?- El rostro de Yui mostraba ira. Una ira que no creía que podía mostrar. Los ojos de Reiji se abrieron como platos, y su sonrisa se expandió de oreja a oreja. Estaba eufórico, fascinado por la agilidad mental de su juguete…No, mas bien de su mascota.

Se acercó al armario de debajo de las escaleras sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos fascinados y esa enorme sonrisa demencial. Giró la perilla y al abrir la puerta cayó en trozos el cadáver ensangrentado de Beatrix. En ese momento llegó Ayato, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó congelado ante esa escena tan horrenda.

-Gracias por venir, Ayato. Tu pequeño juego acabó- Dicho esto Reiji se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar al primer escalón. Se giró -¡Oh! Casi lo olvido- Sonaba muy alegre. Caminó hacia la puerta principal y deshizo el cristal de ésta de un sólo puñetazo. Y se fué tranquilo escaleras arriba. Yui lo miraba incrédula.

Recordó de nuevo la frase, y comprendió entonces lo que pensó Holmes al decir eso: La realidad era muy diferente a lo que ella creía. El grito, que antes no encajaba en la situación, ahora era lo único que tenía sentido.

Aparentemente Sakamaki Ayato consiguió escapar de sus sueños a la realidad, otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee :D<strong>


	9. Ch9: Algo grande comienza

**Awww! Ya estamos en el capítulo nueve! **

**Lamento las confusiones con los capítulos anteriores. Trataré de resumir ahora lo que pasó en los capítulos siete y ocho:**

_El _capítulo siete _comienza con Yui corriendo por esconder a Ayato, a quien Reiji ha dejado fuera de combate y a la vista de todos en el cementerio. Tarda toda la noche en encontrarlo y está en un pésimo estado, pero la chica venda sus heridas y lo esconde en el mausoleo. Pero Ayato ha perdido demasiada sangre, y si no bebe pronto, morirá. Yui le ofrece su sangre, Ayato se niega a beber de ella en ese estado. Yui entonces decide salir por algún animal pequeño, pero todos los animales de la ciudad parecen haber desaparecido. Habiendo pasado ya más de ocho horas, Yui regresa con nada más que su propia sangre. Ayato bebe, se descontrola de nuevo y piensa que la ha matado. Sin embargo, al ver cómo la chica jadea, se dá cuenta de que sigue viva, y decide transformarla para salvarla. Yui queda inconsciente, y Ayato se queda a cuidarla._

_¿Por qué todos los animales de la ciudad han desaparecido? ¿Por qué su sueño incluía una tumba que no había sido cavada? ¿Qué pretende Reiji?_

_En el _capítulo ocho_, Yui despierta sola en el mausoleo. Y no solo eso, sino que sigue siendo una humana. Se la pasa razonando acerca de todo lo que ha pasado estos días con Ayato y razona que todo eso ha sido un sueño con sonambulismo, causado por estrés y mala alimentación. Se marcha a casa, pero antes de salir del cementerio oye un grito de mujer. Ha podido hallar una explicación a todos los sucesos de los días anteriores, pero a ese grito no. Al llegar a casa, se encuentra la puerta abierta y piensa que Beatrix la espera para regañarla, pero la tutora no se vé por ningún lado. Se asusta, la llama y la busca, pero simplemente no aparece. Yui no sabe qué hacer. En eso, aparece Reiji para jugar un rato. Yui hace una ecuación sencilla: (Beatrix*desaparecida + Reiji = malo) Y le pregunta dónde está su tutora. Reiji responde ansioso abriendo la puerta del clóset bajo las escaleras y el cadáver de Beatrix cae en pedazos. Llega Ayato, pero se queda congelado al ver la escena. Reiji le dice que "su pequeño juego ha terminado" y hace ademán de irse, pero antes destroza el vidrio de la puerta frontal, desde afuera. En resumidas cuentas: Todo ha sido bastante real. Beatrix ha sido asesinada, y al parecer el asesino ha sido Sakamaki Reiji._

_¿Por qué la mató? ¿Por qué rompió el vidrio, y desde afuera? ¿Qué quiso decirle con "su pequeño juego"?_

**Y eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado en los capítulos anteriores. Si tienen más dudas, déjenmelas en los reviews o en PM.**

**Y ahora los reviews anteriores:**

**Locaxloslibrosyelchocolate: Mil perdones por la confusión! DX Espero que ya todo haya quedado aclarado. Si no, ya sabes, en los reviews o en PM. Y aquí está el nuevo chapter :D ¡Y NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE TIENES UNA MENTE SUBNORMAL!**

**Natsuki 1304: ¡Tu cerebro no trabaja lento! Disculpa por ponerlo tan complicado. He puesto un resumen arriba. Espero que haga las cosas mas fáciles. Por cierto, he decidido que haré dos secuelas, una de Ayato y otra de Reiji, sea como sea, todo acaba bien para Yui :3 Y ojalá que este capítulo no esté tan complicado de leer. Ojalá te guste :D **

**michelle paez: ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Y que bueno que te guste!**

* * *

><p>Ayato no sabía que decir, sólo se quedó ahí frente a ella.<p>

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se esperaba de él? Suponía que, para Yui, esto había sido algo como perder a una madre. De nuevo. Pero el no podría saber qué era eso. No tenía a su madre, pero el jamás tuvo una madre. Y cuando la cosa que lo había alumbrado murió... Bueno, eso no fué algo malo. Pero podía ver que para Yui sí lo era. Se sabía a sí mismo un chico egoísta e incomprensivo, pero al menos ese nivel de empatía tan básico sí lo alcanzaba. Y si no tenía nada bueno qué decir, al menos en un momento así, no diría nada.

Pensándolo bien quizá era lo mejor. No parecía que Yui fuera a escuchar de todas formas. La chica permanecía de pié frente a los trozos del cadáver ensangrentado, quieta como una roca. Ni siquiera se percibía el movimiento de su respiración. Incluso su mente permanecía sin pensamiento alguno que pudiera leer. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrá permanecido ahí ¿Tan siquiera estaría consciente de que él estaba ahí?

De pronto, Yui movió un poco sus pies. Los arrastró lentamente y giró su cuerpo hacia Ayato. Levantó la cabeza y Ayato pudo verla a los ojos. Pero su mirada estaba irreconocible. Era una mirada vacía y sin vida. Era como ver los ojos de una muerta, con su cuerpo sostenido de hilos invisibles.

Yui Komori no estaba ahí

* * *

><p>Al despertar, Yui estaba tumbada en un rincón de una habitación oscura. O de un lugar oscuro. No lo sabía. No se podía ver nada. Ahí no había luz, ni viento. Tampoco había sonido ni ninguna señal de otra presencia. Era como si estuviera en la nada. En el completo vacío.<p>

-¡Yui!- Escuchó una voz a lo lejos una voz familiar que la llamaba ¿Beatrix? Quizá trataba de despertarla.

-Estoy despierta, señora. Gracias- Le gritó la respuesta de siempre, poniéndose de pié. Supuso que ese lugar oscuro era su habitación en la madrugada, y que sus cortinas y su ventana estaban cerradas. Por eso sería que no había luz, sonido ni viento. Y entonces todo lo de antes había sido un sueño ¡Pero qué confuso era esto! La realidad se estaba mezclando demasiado con sus sueños. Pero por lo menos ahora sí estaba despierta y en su cuarto, apunto de empezar un nuevo y aburrido día. Pero un día real.

-No, no lo estás. Ni siquiera estás en tu cama.

¿Pero qué carajo? ¡No! Eso no era posible ¡Esto tenía qué ser la realidad! Porque los vampiros no existen. Porque su vida era lo que era. Porque ella era lo que era. Porque Beatrix no podía estar muerta, no si le estaba hablando. Porque los problemas no desaparecen, y la vida no cambia y mejora de la nada y, y... ¡Y porque ya no podía soportarlo!

Una versión miniatura de Beatrix, de unos treinta centímetros de alto, se materializó frente a ella. Brillaba con una luz azul y le sonreía de una manera cálida que nunca le había visto antes. De la manera que siempre quiso que le sonriera. Quería llorar de la frustración. Definitivamente esto era un sueño.

-¡YAAA!- Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, tirando fuertemente de la raíz de sus cabellos y mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, hacia la infinita oscuridad. Gritó y.  
>gritó hasta vaciar sus pulmones por completo. Tomó una enorme bocanada, y luego otra, y después rompió a llorar. Sollozando, cayó de rodillas frente a la Beatrix en miniatura.<p>

-Niña, despierta.

-¿Que despierte?- Dijo la chica, uun poco más tranquila. Pero después le gritó -¡Estoy despierta! Esta es la realidad. Solas usted y yo ¡Sin vampiros!- Su grito sonaba más como un clamor de ayuda que como una afirmación. Pero Beatrix la miraba fijamente, con esa mirada estricta que le era más familiar.

-Aquí solamente puedes estar tú.

-Entonces esto no es un sueño. Si lo fuera ellos también podrían entrar.

-Ya no más. Algo grande está comenzando.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Yo sólo quiero estar en la realidad! ¡No quiero enloquecer!

-Te lo iré explicando lentamente. Ahora debes despertar ¿O permanecerás aquí, sola?

-Usted está aquí.

-Pero no me queda mucho tiempo, y no podré volver. Ya te lo dije, aquí solamente podrás estar tú. Y si te quedas aquí demasiado tiempo, ya no despertarás y no te volveré a ver en muchísimo tiempo. Y nunca volverás a ver a Ayato.

Yui se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Si se quedaba sola en ese infinito vacío, ya no importaría la confusión. Ya no habría confusión pues, fuera o no real eso, sería la única realidad que ella conocería y necesitaría. Pero ¿Valdría la pena?

-Despierta, mi niña.- Le dijo, de nuevo con dulzura. Y se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

-¡Quiero quedarme con usted!

* * *

><p>Otra vez despertó en su cuarto. Era de noche de nuevo. Pero no se molestó en voltear a ver qué horas eran ¿Qué importaba ya? Si no estaba Beatrix para cuidarla, vendrían a buscarla del programa de adopción para asignarle a alguien más. Y ese alguien más probablemente no le pagaría esa escuela privada. Así que no tenía nada por qué levantarse hoy.<p>

Entonces lo pensó.

Beatrix.

Nadie le creería que estuvo en el cementerio sin testigos. Bueno, estaba el guardia que la vió salir esa mañana, pero no la vió en la noche. Y era obvio por la mirada que le había dirijido que no tenía una buena opinión de ella. Ese hombre no sería un testigo a su favor. No tenía ningún testigo a su favor, al menos ninguno que fuera a hacerle frente a la policía.

Tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo, pero ¿Cómo? Los vecinos la verían si la sacaba en la mañana. Entonces tendría que ser esta noche, antes de que se levantaran.

Prendió la luz de su cuarto y caminó a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras. Se sentía pesada y cansada. Y por lo mismo hizo un esfuerzo doble. Un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo tomaría el resto de la noche para cavarlo y volverlo a tapar, y mas con su miserable condición física. Y no quería ir a la correccional por un crimen que no cometió.

* * *

><p>Siguió bajando, buscando el interruptor de la luz con su mano. Lo encontró. Lo primero que notó al encender las luces, era que el cadáver ya no estaba. Todo el lugar estaba perfectamente limpio.<p>

Por un segundo pensó, soñó, que esto probaba que la muerte de Beatrix había sido simplemente una pesadilla, y que regresaría al amanecer como siempre.

Pero no contaba con lo segundo que notó.

La risa de Reiji inundaba la casa, y el ruido provenía de la sala. Yui corrió para verlo. Para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación. Y ahí estaba, con su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos brillando en la habitación aún sin iluminar más que por las luces de la calle y lo poco que llegaba del recibidor.

-Para haber tenido la vida que tuviste, todavía eres muy fácil de ilusionar.- Dijo ese maldito lobo desde las sombras, todavía entre carcajadas. De repente paró de reír, y su mirada se tornó seria y mucho más aterradora. -¿Por qué estoy teniendo problemas para entrar en tu mente?

-No sé.- Le espetó Yui, y lo dijo con un tono despectivo, volteando hacia la ventana. A Sakamaki Reiji nadie le hablaba con otro tono que no fuera de temor y respeto.

-¿No lo sabes?- Dijo en un tono inocente, pero con la misma mirada aterradora. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella. Al estar en frente la tomó por los hombros, apretando. Y la levantó hasta tenerla a la altura de sus ojos. Yui se metió dentro de esos ojos muertos, y sintió temor. –¡Habla!

-¡No lo sé! En un sueño Beatrix me dijo que algo está comenzando ¡Pero no tengo idea de qué podrá ser!

Yui estaba aterrada. Realmente no había querido decirle. Sospechaba que darle información, la que fuera, no era una buena idea. Pero en ese momento seguro era la menos mala. Y De cualquier modo, pareció dar resultado, pues aunque le siguió clavando la mirada, al menos se relajó y la bajó lentamente. Sonriendo. Y no era bueno que él sonriera.

-Te propongo algo- Le dijo Reiji.

-¿A qué te…?-Comenzó a decir Yui, pero se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Reiji avanzó hacia ella.

Dio otro paso y ella retrocedió de nuevo. Yui no se dió cuenta de cómo Reiji la arrinconó contra el brazo del sofá. Reiji dio otro paso, y Yui también. Pero como ya no tenía hacia dónde retroceder, quedó tumbada a lo largo del sofá blanco. Reiji se tumbó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, y la acarició lentamente con el dorso de la mano, desde la cintura hasta la mejilla.

Antes de que Yui pudiera reaccionar le tenía sujeta de ambas manos. Le besó el cuello y le susurró al oído.

-Entrégate a mí, y yo me aseguraré de que tus sueños no vuelvan a molestarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Uyyyyy :P Espero que eso no haya estado demasiado sepsi como para ir sin advertencias.<strong>

**Pues ese fué el penúltimo capítulo de la fic. El sábado es el Grand Finale (que será el good ending abierto que tenía planeado), y después las secuelas; que como dije arriba, en respuesta a Natsuki, van a ser 2: Una de Ayato y la otra de Reiji. Denles una oportunidad, quizá les gusten :3 **


	10. Ch10: Grand Finale

**Ay, pues aquí está la última parte. Me dá como que cosita, porque me trajo muchos recuedos esta fic. Y aquí estamos, en el capítulo diez. El Grand Finale. **

**Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Natsuki 1304: Por fin... Nos entendimos :´) Awww yeah! Ojalá las disfrutes, y este capítulo también. No te sientas mal, ella es fuerte, y no necesita del príncipe para que la salve ;) Nos vemos en la sig fic :D**

**locaxloslibrosyelchocolate: Creo que tu no vas a disfrutar mucho de la secuela de Reiji :P Pero para eso estoy escribiendo la de Ayato :D Yui sabe cuidarse sola... Bueno, puede cuidarse sola, hehehe... Ya sé, se querían, pero pa´ que veas, hay que decir "te quiero" a los que quieres mientras puedes. Y pues he aquí el final.**

* * *

><p>-Entrégate a mí, y yo me aseguraré de que tus sueños no vuelvan a molestarte.<p>

Esa voz grave y ese tono dominante le hacían sentir que esto era más que una propuesta, que debía obedecer cada palabra que salía de sus finos labios. Esos penetrantes ojos rojos la miraban de tal manera que parecía que la iban a quemar. Ojos rojos como la sangre que corría rapidísimo por sus venas. En parte por miedo y en parte por excitación.

El trato era un ganar/ganar para ella. Dejar que este ser de belleza etérea la hiciera suya y después se ocupara de mantener al mundo real, y a la realidad como una sola. Parecía demasiado conveniente. Casi llegó a pensar que era una buena idea.

Quería decirle que sí. Decirle que lo deseaba, que la tomara y la hiciera volar hasta tocar el cielo y caer en el abismo. Que la mantuviera en la realidad y que detuviera todo ese caos que la consumía. Pero sabía que todo esto era una trampa. Todo lo que había hecho Reiji hasta ahora, cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada interacción con ella, todo tenía un propósito. Y no sabía cual era, pero estaba segura de que tendría que ver con Ayato, pues él era la única conección entre ellos dos.

Reiji se acercó a su oreja y empezó a jugar con ella en su boca. La lamió y la mordisqueo, hasta que hizo a Yui gemir. Pero no podía moverse. Se sentía paralizada por su mirada de sangre. Volvió a susurrarle:

-Eso es un castigo por no responderme rápido. Dame una respuesta ya, o haré lo que quiera por la fuerza.

Reiji se despegó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos y muertos penetraban en sus ojos rosas. Se sentía embelesada, como hipnotizada. Como si su cuerpo y su mente no fueran ya suyos, sino de él. Era por esa mirada. Era por esos ojos dominantes. Era por esa voz grave aterciopelada. Era por todo esta situación extraña. Pero, por sólo un segundo, algo pasó. No supo qué fue exactamente, pero algo la despertó de su trance. Y por más que deseara todo esto, decidió que sería demasiado arriesgado entregarse así, a él en particular, sin saber qué pasaría exactamente.

Trató de mover la cadera y las manos, en un intento safarse o sacudírselo de encima. Pero Reiji era fuerte, y enorme a comparación de ella, así que no logró mucho. Sin embargo, siguió y siguió, hasta que de un golpe, consiguió que Reiji le soltara las manos. Giró su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió sacárselo, y aventarlo hasta el suelo. Y después trató de comprender lo que pasó.

Había aventado a Reiji.  
>Usando la cadera.<br>Y lo hizo caer.

Reiji estaba igual de contrariado que ella, juzgando por su mirada perdida. Él. Reiji, el poderoso. Reiji, el calculador. Reiji, el lobo feroz. El verdadero monstruo tras la muerte de sus padres, y de La señora Beatrix, y si no salía de ahí pronto, muy probablemente de la propia Yui.

Y entonces comprendió como tuvo todo que ver. Todo su plan de caza.

* * *

><p>Nunca había entendido nada de lo que él hizo, hasta ahora. Cuando lo conoció en persona, la primera vez que le vio, la primera frase. Eso fue una declaración de su superioridad, aterrándola, asegurándose de que ella tuviera bien claro que nada podía saber que no supiera él. Ya la había atrapado y no había escapatoria de sus fauces. Ya no había refugio, ni siquiera en su mente estaría a salvo. Así que mejor que no intentara nada extraño.<p>

Y los besos en su mano y su mejilla, se le había pasado por la mente que pudieron ser para acelerar su circulación, y así conseguir más sangre de ella cuando la mordiera y bebiera. Pero recordó cómo lo dijo: "No, ahora estás débil y no resistirías, debes recuperarte." Lo había dicho de una manera monótona, como un actor desapasionado leyendo un guión. Y pensándolo bien, Reiji no había tenido ninguna razón para darle explicaciones ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

Porque era una mentira. No la estaba "preparando" para morderla, pero quería que creyera eso para distraerla del verdadero motivo. No la estaba preparando, la estaba examinando. Midiendo su reacción a la adrenalina, al latir desenfrenado de su corazón. para saber qué pasaría si, por ejemplo, decidiera correr por su vida. O la de Ayato.

¡Eso era! La estaba midiendo, y asegurándose de que su condición física fuera lo suficientemente mala; porque el siguiente paso requería tener medidas todas las variables. Era el paso de la culminación. El paso crucial. El centro de toda la operación: Quitarle a Ayato lo más preciado. Y habiéndose asegurado de que la salud de Yui no le permitiría hacer nada que entrase a figura, tenía todo cubierto:

Si, la chica saldría a buscar a Ayato, pero no podría darle sangre de otro animal pues él mismo ya se había deshecho de todos la noche anterior. Ayato no tendría más opción que morderla o morir. Y con la golpiza ensañada que le había dado, se le acabaría la sangre, y su sed instintiva sería irrefrenable. No había posibilidad de que Yui sobreviviera a esa sed, a ese desenfreno.

No la había, y sin embargo, sobrevivió.

Y no solo sobrevivió, sino que realmente no le hizo nada. No se había transformado, ni tenía colmillos, ni la mas mínima sed de sangre. Ayato la había vaciado. Había bebido bastante sangre, y sangre de vampiro. Y nisiquiera la había vomitado. Todo eso sólo la había noqueado una noche.

Pero no era solamente eso. No era posible que llegara al cementerio, o de que rompiera el candado, o que recorriera toda la manzana buscando alimento para Ayato, ya no antes de que amaneciera, sino simplemente llegar. Se habría desmayado, y quien sabe que más. Pero lo hizo.

Y ahora todo el plan de Reiji, su perfecto e indescifrable plan, le era revelado como un libro abierto. Algo era diferente. Ella era más fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente ¿Era de esto de lo que le hablaba la Sra. Beatrix en su sueño? ¿Se trataba de eso tan grande que estaba comenzando?

* * *

><p>Reiji lanzó una fuerte risotada. Yui la odió, los ruidos fuertes la alteraban demasiado. Después de un rato, Reiji comenzó a calmarse, se incorporó, respiro un poco, y dijo:<p>

-¿Es enserio que no lo sabes todavía? ¡Claro que es esto! No he podido entrar en tu mente, y tú lees así la mía...

¿Ella en la mente de Reiji? Imposible. Ella no era un vampiro. Ella no podía hacer eso… ¿O si? Porque últimamente podía hacer muchas cosas que antes no podía. Que ningún humano podría. Y, pensándolo bien, casi no había razonado su deducción. Eso fue más como una epifanía, como algo que le salió de la inspiración. Pero era demasiado larga y precisa. Era más como algo que… hubiera leído.

-¿Que es todo esto? ¿Por qué?...- Se preguntó a sí misma. O al menos eso pretendía.

-Porque no eres humana, Yui Komori.

Yui cayó de rodillas al suelo. La impresión le había causado mareos otra vez. Desde ahí miró petrificada al aterrador vampiro que tenía enfrente. Le creía. No era humana. Un humano no hacía todo eso. Pero si no era humana ¿Qué era? ¿Un vampiro? Quizá ahora sería como Ayato y Reiji: fría, pálida, oscura, muerta. Si. Tal vez ahora sería como ellos...

No. No como ellos. Su corazón todavía latía, su piel todavía estaba tibia, y ella no necesitaba sangre para vivir. Pero definitivamente le creía que no era vez todo esto era por la sangre que había bebido de Ayato. No, esto era de antes. La cosas raras comenzaron más atrás. Esto comenzó con su sueño, ese que incluía tumbas que no habían sido cavadas. Desde hacía dos meses. Pero entonces ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué era realmente? ¿Alguna vez fue la humana que siempre creyó que era?

—Ven conmigo, Yui. Y te diré todo lo que quieras saber. — Le dijo Reiji, tendiéndole una mano enguantada. Yui lo volteo a ver incrédula. ¿De verdad pensaría Reiji que no tenía memoria?

—Pues empieza por decirme por qué descuartizaste a la Sra. Beatrix.

—No... No fui yo— El rostro de Reiji se torció un poco al decir esto.

Bueno ¡Entonces la creía tonta! Si cuando llego ella no habían pasado más de diez minutos del desgarrador grito de Beatrix, y él era el único que estaba ahí, esperándola. Y fue el mismo quien abrió la puerta del pequeño gabinete bajo las escaleras del cual salió el cadáver. Girando la perilla con el brillo demente en sus ojos. Había estado en la escena en el momento, y sabía dónde estaba el cadáver.

Pero entonces tuvo otra epifanía. Un recuerdo. Esta vez con imágenes. Estaba frente a su casa, de madrugada. La puerta estaba abierta, y había sido forzada. Entró a la casa y vió a un grupo de personas pálidas y con ojos extraños empujando los pedazos de carne ensangrentada dentro del gabinete. Son vampiros. "¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunta, pero de su garganta brota la voz de Reiji. Todos se voltean a ver. Aparentemente no se habían percatado de su presencia. Uno de ellos, el más grande, jala de su cuello. El vampiro le dice "no digas nada, o te buscaremos".

-Heh. Conque hasta a tí te amedrentan si vienen de a muchos.- Dijo la chica apenas salió del trance.

-Yui...

-¡Cállate! Puede que no hayas matado a Beatrix ¡Pero si intentase asesinar a Ayato! Pero lo salvé, y él me dirá lo que tenga que saber. No tengo ninguna necesidad de tí, Reiji Sakamaki.

-Ni siquiera sabes por qué lo hice.- Reiji hablaba por lo bajo, y miraba al suelo, irritado.

-Bueno ¡Ilústrame!

—¡Porque dijo amarte! —Yui no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Su expresión fue de confusión a asco, y de asco a una risa sarcástica.

—Wow— Dijo, con una calmada carcajada —Sé que no soy hermosa. Pero no pienso que amarme sea un crímen.

—No juzges si no sabes nada. Mi hermana se llama Liliya…

—¡Me vale un cuerno como se llame tu hermana! ¡Ya déjate de incoherencias, maldito lunático! ¡Y déjame en paz!

Yui aprovechó que Reiji estaba distraído, y lo embistió. Y antes de que el vampiro pudiera reaccionar, salió corriendo de la casa. Sin ningún rumbo. Todo lo que leimportaba ahora era escapar, dejar que el viento en su rostro se llevara sus lágrimas y despejara su mente. Y alejarse lo más posible de Reiji.

* * *

><p>A unas cuatro cuadras de camino, la atrapo la lluvia, y reaccionó. Había salido en camizón, y descalza. Su camizón ya estaba recortado, y la lluvia no tardaría en hacerlo tranparente. La gente la miraba, y la miraría mas. Daba igual lo que pensaran, pero si llamaba mucho la atención, Reiji la encontraría. Tenía qué esconderse, y ya.<p>

La lluvia se intensificaba, y empañaba sus lentes. Para cuando llegó al cementerio, ya no podía ver, y se estaba muriendo de frío. Decidió entrar al mausoleo y orar porque a Reiji no se le ocurriera buscarla ahí. Se froto los brazos para entrar un poco en calor, se limpio los lentes y se exprimió el cabello.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estabas?- Oyó decir a la voz que más quería oír ahorita. Volteo a ver, y ahí estaba Ayato -Te dije que a las siete de la tarde. Te deje una nota muy clara en el espejo. ¿Y tus cosas?<p>

-¿Te parezco alguien que se mira seguido en el espejo?

-Bueno. Si no viste mi nota ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Reiji entró de nuevo a mi casa. Quería que me fuera con él. Estaba huyendo y la lluvia me atrapó. Ni siquera podía ver.

-¿Te siguió?

-No.

—Bien. No podemos arriesgarnos a volver por tus cosas. Vamos. Te comprare ropa  
>cuando lleguemos.<p>

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Lejos, Yui. Al norte. Iremos a resolver ciertas dudas. No sé si lo notaste, pero estas cambiando mucho. Y no hablo del paso de niña a mujer.

—Lo note. — Yui pensó en decir lo que le había dicho Reiji, pero temió a cómo podría reaccionar Ayato. Decidió que daba igual si lo decía o no, al fin y al cabo las respuestas iban a estar allá. Y si no, ya vería como decirle.

Ayato se quitó la mochila grande y vieja que traía en la espalda, y sacó dos abrigos impermeables. Se puso uno y le paso el otro a Yui. El de Ayato tenía mangas, pero el de Yui era más como una caperuza muy larga, hasta las rodillas. O quizá ella era pequeña para la caperuza.

-Desnúdate- Le dijo Ayato, como si nada, mientras desdoblaba su abrigo.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿Tan rápido? ¿No le daría primero un beso o algo?

-Si te quedas con ese camisón empapado mojarás también el abrigo y te resfriarás.

-Ah, vale.

-Malpensaste ¿Verdad?- Ayato tenía una sonrisa retadora. Maldito señorito.

-No me desvestiré hasta que te voltees.- Yui pensó que tendría problemas para hacer que Ayato obedeciera. Pensó que se haría el difícil o le diría más cosas, aunque fuera por molestarla. Pero el muchacho se volteó de buena gana y sin rechistar.

Igual, entre la ventana frente a Yui y el enorme pedazo de espejo en el piso, no necesitaba verla de frente.

Ayato se volvió a poner su mochila y encima el abrigo, para cuidarlo todo. Yui esperaba con su camisón doblado entre los brazos, lista para partir. Se veía un poco extraña con sólo el abrigo y las enormes sandalias de velcro de Ayato apretadas hasta el límite, pero al menos pasaría por ropa de lluvia.

Y emprendieron la carrera. Ese chico de cabello de ojos esmeralda y cabello de fuego al frente y Yui atrás, como siempre.

La lluvia no daba descanso. Esas sandalias le quedaban enormes, y si seguían corriendo así Yui terminaría con los piés cubiertos de llagas y ampoyas. Se moría de frío y de cansancio. Pero no podía detenerse, no hasta estar a salvo. Todo lo que podía hacer es seguir corriendo. Seguir corriendo, e implorar que no le viniera otro mareo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la central de autobuses en menos de quince minutos. Ayato compro boletos y Yui se sentó a esperarlo en la banca más cercana. La central estaba vacía, y se veía todavía más enorme que de día.<p>

-Tenemos que subir ya. Salimos en menos de tres minutos- Dijo Ayato a espaldas de Yui, y vió cómo la chica, su niña, se paraba con dificultad de la banca. -¿Estás bien, Yui?

-Creo que necesito dormir.

-Yui, mírame.- Ayato tomó su rostro en sus manos para verla de frente. -¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no comes?

Yui se quedó pensando un momento.

-Ay. Creo que ya van cuatro días.

-Pues tendrán que ser cinco- Murmuró Ayato, viendo al reloj en la pared. -¿Puedes correr? Olvídalo, si te equivocas y te caes definitivamente no alcanzaremos el autobús. Vamos, te cargaré hasta allá.

Ayato se la hechó en brazos y salió corriendo. Iba tan rápido como en sus sueños. Yui pensó que la gentelo notaría y comentarían algo, y más si lo hacía con ella en brazos y esa gran mochila en la espalda. Pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado mareada como para discutir con Ayato.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegaron, el autobús ya estaba arrancando. El muchacho tuvo que golpear la puerta del enorme autobús en movimiento, pero los dejaron subir. Iba casi vacío. No más de cinco personas en el camión, además de ellos. Ayato acomodó a Yui en un asiento de ventana, hechó la mochila al suelo, se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en su asiento. Yui se acurrucó en su pecho, y se quedó profundamente dormida. Y nisiquiera se le pasó por la mente despertarla.<p>

Lo habían hecho. Llegaron al autobús a tiempo, a pesar de la distancia y la lluvia. Y se dirigían a un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de su hermano y de cualquiera que quisiera quitarle a su niña. Con un poco de suerte, llegarían a salvo.

¿Qué diría Yui cuando supiera que es una vampireza psíquica?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Un vampiro psíquico es un vampiro que se alimenta de energía en vez de sangre. Es un concepto interesante. Denle una buscadita en san google.**

**Pues esto fué el final de Meganekko Yui. Gracias a todos los que le dedicaron su tiempo a mi historia. Y a todos los que me dejaron saber su opinión en los reviews. Fueron muy amables siempre conmigo. Akirado karma kun, shina221002 (Shinna-chii!), Natsuki 1304, .miro, michiru 3, kaori Lee, P.M. Merkins, locaxloslibrosyelchocolate, michelle, luana y michelle paez. Ustedes han sido las primeras opiniones que recibo de lo que escribo. No sé cómo agradecerles por sus lindas palabras y su amabilidad.**

**Supongo que con lemmon. Pondré lemmon a las secuelas. Love u :3**

**Nos vemos el martes con MY2: White is for resignation.**


End file.
